Of Families and Weddings
by midnightread
Summary: The story after Reunion. It's the wedding and anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I had originally planned just to do a short little story about the wedding and honeymoon but then the idea of introducing Jack's family popped into my head and I couldn't shake it, so instead of just a few chapters you're more than likely going to get something about the same length as Reunion.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it**

It had been a few months since they had gotten engaged and those months had been a whirl wind. Jack and Sam had both decided that they wanted to have to wedding as soon as possible, they loved each other and they weren't getting any younger.

They had both jumped into the preparations, Sam enlisting the help of Janet and Cassie to sort out her dress. She had wanted to so more but Jack wouldn't let her. They were both still on active duty so they didn't spend much time sorting out their plans but when they were home Jack wanted Sam to just have to concentrate on one thing. He was happy to so everything else and more than a few people at the SGC had volunteered to help. Walter was looking into a location for the wedding, reception and honeymoon while many of the other personnel had offered their services for things like the music and catering.

After their return from the Alpha site, Hammond had not been very happy with the PDA they had shown once back on base but after seeing the reaction he had caused he had just given them a friendly warning not to do it again, Sam had moved into Jack's house and they had sold hers. Jack wanted to buy another house but Sam wouldn't hear of it, she loved her CO's house and knew that he did too.

One of the few things that they both worked on together was the guest list. The President would obviously be getting an invite and there were a few other allies they wanted to invite too. One night sitting at home cuddling on the sofa watching The Simpsons, Jack had gotten Sam nearly as into it as he was, Sam had broached the topic. "If we're inviting the President we should try and invite some of our off world allies."

Jack thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeahsureyoubetcha, but I don't know if we'll get clearance to take loads off base."

"I thought of that, why not see if we can have it in the SGC, or at least in one of the halls on the upper levels of the mountain since I don't think some of our other guests will get down to the actual SGC."

Jack nodded, "Now that is a good idea Carter, I'll mention it to Walter in the morning. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Sam turned her head to look at him and teased, "Is that the only reason you love me Jack."

He lent forward and captured her lips, his hand drifting up and down her body, "Nope, I love you for your body too."

Sam chuckled lightly then stood and pulled him off the sofa and upstairs to their room and their bed. Neither spoke for the rest of the night.

The next morning found the two of them sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast and having their coffee. "So," Sam said, "Getting back to what we were talking about last night, before we got distracted." She scowled lightly as she said the last bit.

Jack laughed, "I didn't hear you complaining last night Sammie."

Sam blushed lightly. "Anyway," she continued, "If we want to invite some of our allies we're going to need to sort out the guest list soon so that we can get messages to those off world and get clearance for that many aliens."

Jack nodded, "Makes sense." He stood; picking up both mugs and went into the kitchen. He filled both mugs then grabbed the pad and pen that were sitting by the cooker. He came back to the table and handed Sam her coffee. She smiled at him and he sat opposite her, giving her a smile back. "So," he started, after taking a sip of coffee, "You're dad obviously, who else?"

"Well Bra'tac for sure," Sam said, thinking hard, "We should ask Ray'c to come too, I know Teal'c would like to see him again."

Jack nodded and wrote the two names down on the paper. "How about Lya?" Sam nodded and Jack wrote down her name too. "What about actual earthlings?" Jack joked.

Sam laughed, "Well Hammond, Daniel, Janet and Cassis, anyone from the SGC who wants to come really." Jack nodded and wrote SG1 Hammond and Doc Fraiser and Cassie on the list then underneath wrote SGC. "My brother and his family," Sam continued, Jack nodded and wrote that too.

"How about Mike?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled at him, "Yeah. I've got his address now so I can send them a proper invite." When they had gotten back Sam had found that she had an email from Mike. She had opened it and ever since the two of them had been swapping two or three emails a week, when Sam wasn't on a mission. Jack wrote his name too then Sam frowned. "What about your family Jack? Do you want to invite any of them?" she paused, "I don't even know if you have a family."

Jack sighed and began tapping the pen against the table, something Sam knew he did when he wasn't happy with the conversation that was about to take place. "You don't have to answer Jack, not if you don't want to."

He shook his head, "You're my fiancé, and it was a reasonable question." He swallowed a mouthful of coffee before beginning, "I haven't spoken to most of my family since I decided to join the Air Force. My mom and dad were against it. I have two brothers and a sister. My brothers were older and painted me the same way mom and dad did but Mary, Mary was the littlest one in the house and the only person, besides my grandmother, who would speak to me after I decided to enlist." He sighed, "When we were younger me and Mary were close, closer than I was to anyone else, but after what happened to Charlie we sort of drifted apart, the same way I did with everybody and we've hardly spoken since." He looked up and gave her a sad look, "The funny thing is, she actually lives in Colorado Springs and I still see her occasionally but it's like we're stranger and not flesh and blood." He sighed again, "Mary wasn't happy with my choice to join the Air Force but she knew it was what I wanted so she didn't let it come between us. My grandmother on the other hand was the only person in my family who openly approved of what I had chosen to do. She had been a WASP in World War 2 and was proud of me for going into the Air Force; it was where she had met my grandfather. I still see Nana sometimes but she's getting old and tired and is on her last legs and whenever I see her she has my mom with her so now I've started avoiding her too. She understands but I know it hurts her." He shook his head, "So no Sam, I don't want to invite any of my family, Nana is too old and everyone else has disowned more, or near enough anyway."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke quietly. "It's not my place but maybe you should talk to them Jack. When we dealt with Seth the reason dad got the mission was because Sel'mac requested it as he was unhappy with the unresolved issues dad had for Mark. It's been a long time since you joined the Air Force Jack, maybe they've changed their tune."

Jack was silent for a moment then he nodded to himself, obviously making up his mind, "You might be right Sam. We've got the day off and if I'm going to do this I need to do it before I talk myself out of it. I'll go and see Nana and mom should be there." Sam smiled gently at him. "But," now he sounded unsure, "Will you come with me Sam, I don't want to do this alone."

Sam stood and walked round the table to stand behind him, "Of course Jack, I'll do anything for you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Always."

Jack twisted in his seat and captured her lips. After a few seconds Sam pulled away, "Come on Jack, the sooner this is done the better."

Knowing she was right Jack stood and together they cleaned the table, putting the paper with the names on somewhere safe so they could carry on at a later date. Once they were done the two went to their room and got changed into something more suitable for a hopeful family reunion than their current pyjamas. Sam quickly donned a skirt and blouse while Jack pulled out a shirt and a pair of trousers.

Once the two of them were dressed they made their way down the stairs and out to the truck. "I never asked," Sam said, "But were does your Nana live?"

Jack started the engine, "You know the little care home on the outskirts of Colorado," Sam nodded, "She lives there. Mom and Dad live in Colorado too, it's where I grew up."

No more was said as Jack pulled out of the drive and started the drive to the care home where he hoped he might get the chance to reconcile with his family.

Sam could see from his face that he wasn't sure about what he was about to do. She reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine Jack. You have nothing to lose in doing this."

Jack nodded and his face set in a determined expression.

After a twenty minute drive Jack came to a stop in front of the care home. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and waited for Sam to join him. He took her hand, hoping that it would keep his nerves from causing any trouble. He was about to see a woman he hadn't seen in over twenty years and while half of him was saying this was a bad idea the other half was wondering just how this was going to go.

Taking another deep breath he looked at the beautiful women standing beside him and smiled. With her by his side there wasn't anything he couldn't do. "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure about this chapter so let me know what you think.**

Jack stopped half way down the path and sat on one of the benches along the path. Sam sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't know they'd moved here permanently for years, the only reason I even know now is because Mary told me. When I was a kid we sort of switched between Colorado and Minnesota. Nana and Grandpa had the cabin up there and whenever we had holidays we spent them there. It was where my mom lived when she was a kid, and once we had all left home they planned on moving up there permanently. When my grandpa died though, that changed. He died not long after I joined up and he left the cabin in Minnesota to me. That's the last time I saw anyone, at the funeral." He put his head in his hands, "They haven't been back since. After Grandpa died though Nana got worse, heart ache would my guess, and mom and dad decided to move into town and keep an eye on her, even though she had moved into the home not long after Grandpa died." He shook his head from side to side, "I can't do this Sam. I can't face my mom after a stopped her going to her child hood home."

Sam hugged him close, "It'll be fine Jack. If it gets too bad we can leave and you'll know you at least tried. Anyway," she continued, "You're Grandpa obviously wanted you to have the cabin and he knew that you and your parents weren't on the best of terms."

Jack nodded slowly then raised his head, "Thanks Sam. How is it you always know exactly what to say?"

Sam shrugged and kissed him lightly before replying, "It helps that I'm a very smart person."

Jack chuckled then stood. He squared his shoulders and pulled Sam up after him. Not letting go of her hand he once again started up the path and towards the care home. They went into the reception and up to the desk. "How can I help you today," asked the cheerful looking receptionist.

"Um, I'm looking for Mary Driscoll."

The woman smiled. "Family?" she asked as she looked at her computer

"I'm her grandson."

Looking up the women said, "Sure thing. She's down the hall on the left, room 12."

Jack nodded his thanks, and still hand in hand the two walked down the corridor until they came to a stop in front of room 12. Jack took a deep breath and Sam squeezed his hand, silently telling him she was there. Raising his free hand Jack knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and the woman behind it smiled. "Jack, I would know that face anywhere, you look just like your grandfather."

Jack released Sam's hand and put his arms around the woman in front of them, "Hey Nana."

Nana hugged him back tightly and Sam could see the tears in her eyes. After a couple of minutes she let Jack go and took a step back into the room, gesturing for them to follow. Taking Sam's hand once more Jack followed her in and Sam shut the door.

"Ah Jack, it's wonderful to see you. It's been such a long time since I saw my little flyboy," Nana gushed as she sat in the arm chair.

Jack smiled at her, "I know Nana and I'm sorry."

Nana shook her head, "Don't be. So how's the Air Force treating you?"

Jack sat down on the sofa, Sam sitting close beside him. "It's good Nana. I'm a Colonel and I'm posted up at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Why are you here Jack?" Nana questioned.

"Because I wanted to see you Nana," Jack answered, although he was looking at his hands and his voice was muffled.

Nana nodded, although she obviously knew that that wasn't the whole reason, then turned her gaze to Sam. "Who's this beautiful young lady Jack?"

Sam blushed while Jack smiled and answered, "This is Major Doctor Samantha Carter."

Nana smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Major."

Sam smiled at her, "The pleasure is all mine Mrs Driscoll, and please call me Sam."

"Sam it is, as long as you call me Nana, everyone else does." Sam smiled. There was a moment of silence before Nana asked, "Can I offer you some tea or coffee."

She made to stand but Sam beat her to it. "I'll do it Nana, you and Jack catch up."

Nana smiled up at her, "Thank you dear. Tea for me please."

Sam looked at Jack, "Usual?" Jack nodded and Sam made her way out of the sitting area and into the small kitchen.

Jack and Nana both watched her go then Nana turned back to her grandson. "How have you been Jack? I heard about Charlie from little Mary. I'm sorry."

Jack looked at the floor, "It was hard for a while but then I found another reason to live."

Nana smiled at him, "What happened?"

"I started working with an amazing group of people who changed the way I saw the world."

Nana smiled as Sam came back into the room. She handed Jack his coffee and Nana her tea before taking her seat beside Jack once more. Nana took a sip of the tea before placing it to the side. She smiled at Sam once more, "One of the best cups of tea I've had in a long time."

Sam smiled, "When I'm not allowed to drink coffee I drink a lot of tea."

Nana smiled, "So Jack said you were a doctor. Does that mean you work in the military hospital in town?"

Sam shook her head and smiled, "Wrong sort of doctor I'm afraid. I've got a PhD not an MD."

Nana nodded slowly, "What are you a doctor of then dear?"

"Astrophysics," Jack answered. Sam raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, theoretical astrophysics. Which means she is a whole lot smarter than most of the other people I know."

Nana smiled, "I thought you didn't like scientists Jack."

"Well when we first met I didn't have much of a choice but to work with her." Sam scowled at him and elbowed him lightly. "But," Jack continued, "Some of the ones I've meet on my new assignment haven't been that bad." Sam shook her head while Nana smiled at him.

Her face suddenly dropped when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock then back at Jack. Jack saw the look and Sam saw his face drop slightly. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, letting him know that she was there. "You can do this Jack, I'm here and if it gets too much I'll make up an emergency and we can leave."

Jack smiled at her then looked back at his Nana, who was watching the two officers. Although she was still looking worried she looked happier now that she knew Sam was here to help. She made to stand but Jack stopped her. "I'll have to face them sooner or later so I may as well make you as comfortable as possible Nana."

The old woman smiled lightly as Jack stood and went to the door. Once there he took one last look at Sam before squaring his shoulders and pulling the door open. There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side then Sam saw a pair of arms go round his neck as someone hugged him close.

Jack stood for a few seconds, shocked into stillness before he brought up his own arms and wrapped them around the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry Jack, we should have just respected your wishes and supported you. It's so good to see you," the woman whispered into his shoulder.

"You too mom," Jack whispered back, "It's good to see you too."

**So that's Jack's mum introduced, the next chapter will be all about Jack making up with his mum and dad, or at least hopefully it will be anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. I hope you like it**

Jack and the woman released each other then Jack stepped back and let her through. The man standing behind her just nodded and followed her in.

"Hey Nana," the woman, Jacks mother, said as she moved to hug the old woman. "How are you feeling today?"

Nana smiled, "I feel fantastic, I finally got to see my little Jack again."

She smiled at Jack, who after letting in the man and shutting the door, had returned to his seat next to Sam.

Sam watched with interest as the man looked Jack up and down and said, "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Someone, a lot smarter than me, made me realise that family is family no matter what happened in the past," Jack said calmly, standing and facing the man.

"What happened in the past was that you abandoned your family right when we needed you the most," the man snapped back.

"No," Jack answered, "I chose to join the Air Force when Grandpa asked me to. He knew he was ill and he wanted me to join the Air Force, the same as he had." Jack stood as he spoke and went to stand in front of the man, staring him in the eye.

Sam could see how hard this was on Jack but she could also see that he needed this, so she stayed quiet. She caught the Nana's eye and was glad she hadn't said anything as Nana was watching the proceedings with a small smile on her face, obviously hoping that this confrontation would put an end to the family dispute.

"No Jack, the last time we saw you was at Grandpa's funeral and then you disappeared off the face of the planet. None of us even knew you got married until little Mary told us and then when your son died, we hadn't even meet our grandchild." Jack's father was spitting at this point.

"I didn't tell you about Sara and Charlie because you made it clear that you were not happy with me choosing the Air Force over what you wanted me to do."

"What I wanted you to do was follow in my footsteps, I wanted you to come and help at the garage, but no, you had to join the Air Force and then never speak to us again." The man was going red in the face with anger.

"I never wanted to come and work at the garage dad, and when Grandpa told me about the Air Force he made up my mind."

Sam could see the vein pulsing in Jack's forehead and decided to make her presence known. She stood and rested her hand on Jacks shoulder, "Jack, calm down, this is not helping." Jack shrugged her off and continued to glare at the man. Sam tried again, "Sir," and got the same response. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack's mum face falling while Nana looked close to tears. Taking a deep breath Sam said, in a voice full of command, "Colonel O'Neill," when he looked at her his face was full of anger but as it began to dissipate Sam asked in a quieter voice, "You told me Tammy wasn't worth it, is this?"

Jack turned to look at her and shook his head. He turned to his Nana. "It was good to see you again Nana," he said before turning and making his way towards the door.

Jack's mother glared at his father. "Wait a second Jack." He took a deep breath before speaking once more, "How about we talk this through like proper gentlemen, I'm sure your mom is dying to know what's been going on for the last six years, we haven't heard anything at all." He had the same face as Jack so Sam knew just how much that had cost him to say.

Jack looked at Sam then at Nana and his mom. Sam's face said that this was up to him while Nana and his mom were watching him carefully, both obviously hopeful that he would say yes and that this could all be resolved.

Taking one last look at Sam, who nodded at him, Jack turned back to his family and nodded slowly.

His mother's face lit up and her smile would have given the Cheshire cat a run for its money, while Nana looked content.

Instead of sitting back on the sofa, which Jack left for his parents, Jack grabbed the chair from the desk in the corner and moved it beside Nana's armchair. Sam went and lent against the wall behind him, since there were no chairs left anywhere in the room.

Jack's mom and dad sat themselves on the sofa and Jack said quietly to Sam, "Their names are Bill and Pauline." Sam nodded and Jack turned his attention back to his parents, waiting for his father to speak first.

Bill looked at his wife, who gave him a look that told him this was his idea so he could speak first.

Bill took a deep breath and said, "I wanted you to come work at the garage and when you chose the Air Force over me I felt betrayed and then when you came to Grandpa's funeral you hardly spoke to anyone. You didn't tell anybody how you had been, what you had been doing. You told nobody how you were; you told nobody how you'd been. It just added insult to injury." Bill looked at, hard, "And then you disappeared and we had to hear about your marriage to Sara from your sister, and the fact we had a grandson."

"I went into the Air Force because Grandpa knew he was ill and he wanted someone to follow in his footsteps. The Air Force gave me what I needed; I learnt how to control myself and my temper and most of all I learnt what it was to be part of something bigger than me. I never wanted to come work at the garage dad. What you taught me I have never forgotten but I never wanted that to be all I was. I didn't speak to anyone at the funeral because nobody spoke to me, you and my brothers looked at me like I was dirt and everyone else there seemed to realise that there was something going on and since I was never close with any of them anyway I was avoided." Jack paused and took a deep breath as well as drinking a mouthful of his now luck warm coffee. "We weren't talking so why would I tell you about Sara and Charlie? I'm sorry that you didn't meet Charlie but that can't be helped now."

Father and son looked at each other for a moment, an awkward silence developing until Pauline dealt with it. She stood and came over to her son and hugged him tight once more. "We could have sorted this out a long time ago but your both so stubborn that it didn't happen."

Jack shrugged while his mother released him. Jack shot a quick look at his Nana and Sam while his father stood and came towards him. Jack stood and then two looked at each other then Bill stuck out his hand and the two of them shook. Pauline and Nana both smiled as the two men reconciled after years of not speaking.

Bill released Jack's hand and took a step back. He looked behind Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this Jack? I thought you and Sara were divorced."

Jack looked over his shoulder in time to see Sam's face change briefly when Bill called her Sara. He stood and went to stand beside her. "Mum, dad this is Major Doctor Samantha Carter, theoretical astrophysicist, genius, one of the smartest officers on earth, my second in command, one of the best people I've ever meet, kindest soul on the planet, and," he paused for a moment and took her hand, "the love of my life. Mom, dad, Nana meet my fiancé."

**I hope you liked it. I'm not really sure about the argument between Jack and Bill since any argument in my house normally ends very differently.**

**Since I have no clue what his parents are actually called in this story their named after my neighbors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nana was the first to speak. Looking between the two of them she said, "Your…" she didn't finish what she was saying, but a soft smile graced her features, making her look twenty years younger.

"Fiancé yes Nana, that's why we came here today. We were talking about who we wanted to come to the wedding and Sam made me realise that I at least owed it to myself to come and tell you the good news and invite you to the wedding." He looked at his parents, "And since I kinda guessed that you would be around at some point I thought it would be a good time to try and make up and invite you too."

Pauline looked at Sam then at Jack then back at Sam. "You got him to come here today and speak to people he hasn't spoken to for close to ten years?" When Sam nodded Pauline stood once more and moved around and hugged Sam fiercely, "Thank you Major, for bringing my family back together. I don't know how you did it but thanks."

Sam just stood and hugged her back while Jack smiled at the two of them, "Like I said, she's a genius, and can talk me into doing stuff that I normally wouldn't do." Pauline released Sam and Jack kissed her on the forehead.

Sam smiled at him then looked at Pauline, "Don't thank me Mrs O'Neill. I just pointed out that if my dad and brother could make up then there was nothing to lose in coming here."

Jack put his arm around her and the two of them leant against the wall. Nana and Mary shared a happy look while Bill looked confused. "You're engaged?" Jack nodded. "To your second in command?"

Jack nodded again, "Yeah, because of the work we do the president gave us special dispensation and the frat regs don't apply."

Bill nodded again while Nana smiled, "So you've obviously been together a while if you're engaged."

Jack shook his head, "We started working together about six years ago then a couple of months ago we went to her high school reunion and by the end of the weekend we were a couple." He and Sam shared another smile before Jack continued, "Then I proposed maybe three days later." He saw the shocked looks that his family were sharing and smiled. "Yeah it was pretty soon, but when I asked Jacob for his blessing he didn't seem to mind the speed, we've loved each other a long time."

"Jacob?" Nana questioned.

Sam spoke now, "My father. Retired General Jacob Carter. He and Jack get on like a house on fire."

Jack smiled at her, "And you hate it."

Sam laughed at him, "Why would I hate it Jack, it's not like he can tell you anything more embarrassing then has already happened."

The two laughed and shared a long look. Nana, Bill and Pauline watched as the two seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Nana was the one who broke the silence, "So when is the wedding?"

Jack and Sam looked away from each other as Sam answered, "We're not a hundred per cent sure yet, but the person organising the venue, food and music said he thought a November wedding would be nice and we agreed."

It was August now, leaving only a few months before the big day. Nana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sam's cell ringing. "Sorry," Sam apologised as she pulled it out her pocket. She smiled when she saw the ID. "Hey Janet," she answered, "What can I do for you?"

"**Cassie was wondering, since she has a day off school and neither of us are at work, if now would be a good time to go dress shopping," **Janet said over the phone.

Sam looked at Jack who nodded. Sam opened her mouth to answer Janet but she obviously thought that Sam had taken too long to answer because she spoke again. **"Tell the Colonel that he can have you back later and if he doesn't let you come Cassie will help me with his next physical, and she'll have the needles." **

Jack and Sam shared a quick look then Jack took Sam's phone off her and held it to his ear. "I'll have you know doc she was just about to answer when you threatened the life of an officer and your best friends fiancé."

The whole room heard Janet laugh. **"Oh come on Colonel. A few little pin pricks never hurt anyone."**

"Yeah," Jack answered, "But those needles are about the same size of elephant tusks."

Janet laughed and Sam took her phone back off Jack. "Sure Janet, let's go shopping. I'll be at yours in a bit, we're a bit busy at the moment." She foresaw her friends question and said, "I'll explain what we're doing later now go have fun with your daughter before you get feed up with me and dresses."

**"Ok Sam, we'll see you in a bit. Text me when you know roughly what time you're going to be getting here."**

"Sure thing Janet, see you in a bit," Sam said, before hanging up. She looked at the rest of the room, "Sorry about that."

They all waved her apology away. "Don't worry Sam," Nana said, "She's your friend and she and her daughter obviously want to see you."

Sam nodded while Pauline turned to her son. "She threatened you with needles?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Doc Fraiser is the CMO on the base we work at and me getting threatened is a regular occurrence."

Sam laughed, "She only does it cause you have a tendency to leave when you're meant to be in bed."

Jack laughed, "Last time she actually told the nurses to not let me out of their sight for more than a couple of seconds."

Sam laughed, "She did the same to me by the way sir. Said something about subordinate copying CO."

The two laughed together then looked back at Jack's family, all of whom were smiling at them.

"If you're going out Sam, you should go soon," Pauline said.

Sam shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Pauline shook her head too. "It's lovely to have met you but you need to go dress shopping. Trust me when I say that it will take a while to find the right dress." Sam nodded but Pauline could see that she still felt bad about leaving so abruptly. "If it makes you feel any better we're having a family meal on Friday night," she turned her gaze to Jack, "You're brothers and sister will be there. You can tell them the good news."

Jack and Sam shared a look. After thinking for a moment Sam nodded, "We should be around Friday night Jack, Hammond has me and Daniel in the labs and you on paperwork."

Jack groaned before looking at his mother, "We'd love to mom, if you're sure."

Pauline nodded, "Perfectly sure Jack, it will be nice to get to know Sam better."

Sam and Jack both pushed off from the wall and everyone else stood. Jack hugged his mom and Nana before shaking his father's hand. Sam got a hug from both Pauline and Nana before she too shook Bill's hand. "It was lovely to have met you all," she said.

Bill smiled at her, "And it is lovely to meet a woman with such a firm handshake."

Pauline and Nana both laughed while Sam blushed. "We'll see you on Friday Jack, Sam," Pauline said as the officers made their way to the door.

They opened it and stepped through but stopped just the other side when Pauline spoke again, "I've said it before but I'll say it again, thank you Sam, for putting my family back together."

Sam smiled at her and Jack hugged her again. Once he released her he looked at Sam. "Come on dear," he got an elbow in his ribs for calling her that, "Don't want the doc to be mad at the both of us."

Sam shook her head and smiled at Pauline, Bill and Mary, the latter having sat back in her chair. "It was lovely to meet you all and I look forward to Friday."

The two O'Neill's and the elderly Driscoll waved and watched as the pair linked hands and made their way down the hall and out of the building. When they were out of sight Pauline smiled at her husband and Nana, who both smiled back. They were all happy that Jack had found someone who obviously meant the world to him and even happier still that their family was back together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

They got back into the truck and Jack rested his head on the steering wheel. Sam reached across and put her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his. "I'm proud of you Jack."

He turned to her and captured her lips in a kiss, "Thank you Sam, I would never have done this if it wasn't for you."

"It was nice to meet your family Jack, and I'm glad you made up. You can't go through life without family Jack, you know that and I know that and now you've got yours back."

Jack kissed her again then pulled back and started the engine. Sam let him go and settled in her seat, belting herself in. jack pulled away and said, "Shall I drop you at the doc's?"

Sam looked at him then nodded, "Yeah, if that's alright with you."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, you need to go dress shopping so why not now. Anyway, I can take the list to Hammond and see if we can get clearance for our off world friends and then talk to Walter about dates and stuff so we can start sending out the invites."

Sam smiled, "Sounds like a plan sir."

He laughed lightly and the two sat in silence for the rest of the drive. They pulled up in front of Janet's house and he leant across her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Go have fun with Janet and Cassie, go find yourself a dress."

Sam kissed him back, "I'll see you later Jack. I'll be back when I'm back ok?"

Jack nodded and looked out the window behind her. He smiled, "Looks like Cassie is waiting for you Sammie."

Sam turned and saw that Cassie was indeed stood in the open doorway. She looked back at Jack and pecked him on the lips before opening the door and getting out. She shut the door and gave Jack one last smile before walking up the path. Jack watched as Cassie hugged Sam and waved at him. He waved back then drove off. In the rear view mirror he saw Cassie drag Sam into the house.

Once inside Cassie shut the door and pulled Sam to the lounge, where Janet was sitting, looking at a bridal magazine. "Hey Janet," Sam said, sitting next to her best friend, Cassie leaving the room to go and get something.

"Hey Sam," she put the magazine down and turned her attention to Sam, "So what were you doing?"

Sam shrugged, "Meeting the family."

"You mean," Janet paused a moment then continued, "You meet the Colonel's family. I didn't even know he had a family."

Sam shook her head, "They fell out when he decided to join the Air Force, I think today was the first time they've spoken properly since."

Janet shook her head, "So how did you find out about them. He's never mentioned them at all."

"We were discussing who we wanted to invite to the wedding and one thing led to another and I ended up asking about his family. Then I may have talked him into going to see his Nana and by extension his parents."

Janet shook her head again, "So what are they like?"

"Nice people. His Nana was lovely and so was his mom. He and his dad had a bit of a fight but when they got it out of their systems it was all fine."

Janet nodded and smiled, "So are they going to be at the wedding?"

Sam shrugged, "We asked but since we're not sure when it's going to be nobody was sure. I guess we'll talk about it more on Friday since hopefully Jack will finalise the date with Walter today."

"Friday?" Janet questioned.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, since you called and wanted to go dress shopping we were invited to a family dinner on Friday night, and I think his brothers and sister is going to be there too."

Janet nodded but didn't ask any more questions because at that moment Cassie came back in. "Can we go?" she asked, literally bouncing with joy.

Sam smiled at her, "Sure Cassie, but be warned, I'm not really one for dresses."

Janet shook her head and stood, Sam following suit. Janet grabbed her purse from the door and Sam made sure she still had hers. Once they were all sorted Cassie led the way to the car. Janet locked up and soon the three of them were driving towards the centre of Colorado Springs. They parked the car and the three got out. Sam looked at Cassie and asked, "So where to first chief?" She knew that Cassie had been spending a lot of time in the town, looking at all the bridal shops and dresses, trying to get ideas.

Cassie beamed at her, "Follow me."

Janet locked the car and she and Sam followed her daughter through the busy streets to a shop that had the most gorgeous dresses in the windows. Cassie stopped and looked at Sam, "Here's the best place I found in town, the dresses are amazing."

Sam reached out and hugged the girls shoulders, "From the dresses I can see in the window, it's the perfect choice Cassie."

Cassie smiled at her, as did Janet. Together the three made their way through the door and into the store.

They were meet by a cheerful woman who came over and asked, "How can I help you today?"

Cassie took charge, "She got engaged maybe two months ago and she's getting married in November and we're looking at dresses."

The woman turned her attention to Sam. "Congratulations. Did you have anything in mind?"

Sam shook her head, "It's been a busy couple of months and I kept putting it off and putting it off because I have no idea what I want."

The woman nodded, "May I ask. Do you want to look at the maternity dresses?"

Sam, Janet and Cassie all laughed. "I'm not pregnant, me and my fiancé just wanted to get married as soon as possible."

The woman looked confused to Janet clarified, "They're both in the Air Force and have been madly in love for years," Sam scowled at her friend who just shrugged and continued, "And now that they can get married they just want to do it as soon as possible."

The woman nodded and smiled, "I'm happy for you, sounds like you've been waiting for a while."

Sam nodded and looked over at Cassie, who had moved away from them during the conversation and was currently looking at the dresses. The woman followed her gaze and smiled lightly. "Have a browse and if you need anything I'll be around." Sam and Janet both smiled and nodded and made their way over to Cassie.

The young woman was looking at the dresses, clearly thinking about what would and what wouldn't suit Sam. Sam came up behind her and Cassie smiled at her. "Since you have no ideas how about you try on loads of different styles and see what you like?"

Sam nodded at her, "But first we can go through and veto some right now."

Cassie nodded and the two started to make their way through the dresses. They didn't take any off the rails but kept looking and discussing whether or not they liked the style or not. Janet watched them for a few moments before she went looking for the lady. When she found her she asked, "Are we alright to try on a few?"

The woman nodded, "Yes you are but any damages must be paid for. If you want any different sizes I'll be here."

Janet nodded her thanks and made her way back to her daughter and best friend. She found them talking about one dress, both unsure whether or not they liked it. Sam liked the style but wasn't sure if it would sit right on her. Janet looked at it and said, "Why not just try it on Sam, that's one way to sort it out."

Sam smiled at her friend and nodded. She took the dress of the rail and carried it towards the changing room. Only stopping to pass Janet her bag and jacket. Janet and Cassie took a seat in front of the changing room and waited for Sam to change. Five minutes later Sam came out wearing the dress. It was a sweet heart neckline and a flowing skirt. The bodice was covered gems. Sam stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at Janet and Cassie and shook her head, "I'm not a fan of this sort of neck line."

Cassie and Janet both nodded. "You look amazing but it's not really you."

Sam nodded and went back into the changing room.

For the next couple of hours they tried on dress after dress after dress but they couldn't find one they liked. After what felt like the millionth dress Sam said, "One last dress then we call it a day."

Cassie and Janet both agreed and as Sam went back into the changing room to take off the dress she was currently trying on, tight bodice and poufy skirt, Janet and Cassie went to the rail and started looking for the last dress. The woman from the shop had been watching them all day and she came over now. "I've noticed that Sam seems to prefer the more simple dresses."

Janet and Cassie both nodded. "She's always been like that," Janet said, "As long as I've known her no matter what the occasion was she would wear the simplest thing. She would always look amazing."

The woman nodded then spoke. "I think I may have the perfect dress for her."

She lead the way towards one of the back rails and after a few moments pulled out a dress that Cassie and Janet both agreed looked exactly right for Sam. It was full length and had a v shaped neck line. There were two straps and the only adornment was an oval shaped patch of gems, below the v.

Janet and Cassie both smiled. "Thanks, I think it's just right," Janet said.

The woman smiled, nodded and handed the dress to Janet. She took it and swapped with Sam, putting the one Sam had just tried on back on the rail.

Cassie and Janet both took a seat and the woman came over and joined them. A few moments later Sam came out, a smile on her face. Janet and Cassie both smiled too, the dress was perfect, it was completely Sam in every way. Simple, elegant and beautiful and it fitted her perfectly.

Sam twirled lightly and turned to look at Janet and Cassie. "What do you think?" she asked, looking in the mirror to see what the back looked like.

"I think that Jack isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you Sam," Cassie gushed, "You look amazing."

Sam blushed lightly and looked at Janet. The doctor nodded, "It's you Sam. I think you should get it."

Sam nodded and turned to the woman, "Thanks, I think I'll have this one."

The woman smiled and nodded, "I thought you might. Do you want to look at bridesmaids dresses while you're here?"

Sam thought for a moment then shook her head, "Not today no. It's been a long day and I want to get home and speak to my fiancé about if he's sorted the date or not."

The woman smiled and nodded her understanding. "Do you want to keep the dress here for the time being? Then you can collect it when you come and look at bridesmaid dresses."

Sam nodded her thanks and put a down payment on the dress.

The three left the shop and made their way back to the car. Once there Sam looked at Janet and Cassie and asked, "I was wondering if you would like to be my bridesmaid Cassie and if you want to be my chief bridesmaid Janet."

Cassie squealed and leant forward and hugged Sam over the head rest. Sam laughed at her and hugged the girls arms to her. She looked at Janet, who smiled back at her and nodded, "I'd be honoured."

Sam smiled again, "Now all I've got to do is ask Kathy if she wants to do it too."

**To find a picture of the dress type in simple elegant wedding dresses into google images and its the forth one along on the second row. I tried a link but it wouldn't work**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look at that, two chapters in a day, I must say I'm a little proud of that. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Jack left the house and drove towards the base. It was his day off but he had nothing else to do so why not go and speak to Walter and Hammond. He turned the radio on and listened to that all the way to the mountain. Once he got through the security check point and had parked his truck, he turned off the radio and got out. Locking the truck he made his way to the entrance.

He walked through the door and signed in, nodding a hello to the air man on duty. "Isn't it your day off sir?" the air man asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but I've got to speak to a few people and now seems like a good a time as any."

The air man nodded and waved him through. Jack got in the lift and pushed the button for the right floor. Once the doors shut he leant against the back wall, watching the numbers move as he went further and further under the mountain. Once the doors opened the right floor Jack strode out and made his way to the control room and Hammond's office. He stopped in the control room to speak to Walter.

He waited a moment for the gate tech to stop speaking and stepped forward. Walter saw him out of the corner of his eye and spun his chair to face him. "Colonel O'Neill, what can I do for you?"

Jack smiled at him, "I was wondering how the planning's going. We want to invite some of our off world allies and we were thinking of having the wedding in one of the halls upstairs."

Walter nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. I know you wanted to invite the President so that will make the security easier."

Jack nodded and asked, "Sam and I were also discussing dates. I know we all agreed on November but do you have any clue about exact dates."

Walter thought for a moment then nodded, "If you want to have the wedding here then anytime would be fine. I know you're off rotation from the fifteenth to the nineteenth so why not the seventeenth. The days before will give you some time to get ready and everything."

Jack thought for a moment then nodded, "Sounds like a plan Walter. Do you think you'll have enough time to get everything sorted?"

Walter nodded, "Syler and some of the other techs are a band and they're good and they've agreed to do music and the food should be no problem now that I know when."

Jack nodded, "Thanks for this Walter, I know you're busy and I really appreciate everything you're doing."

Walter blushed lightly and shrugged, "I've seen you go through the gate so many times and you've saved the world so many times, this is the least I could do."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, "Still, thanks, I know Sam appreciates it too." They were silent for a moment before Jack spoke again, rocking on his feet, "Anyway, I need to go and speak to General Hammond."

Walter nodded, "He's in his office Colonel and he's between briefings."

Jack nodded and patted Walter's shoulder once before turning and going up the stairs into the briefing room. He could see through the window that Hammond was free. He walked over and knocked on the door. Hammond looked up and beckoned him in. Jack opened the door and sat on the chair opposite the General's desk. Hammond looked at him and smiled, "What can I do for you Colonel?"

"I was hoping to get clearance to invite some of our off world friends to the wedding."

Hammond nodded, "Anyone in particular in mind?"

"Sam's dad obviously, Bra'tac and Ray'c too, Sam thinks it would be nice for Teal'c to be able to spend some time with his son, and then Lya, the Nox woman, she and Sam have kept in contact and are firm friends."

Hammond nodded, "I think I can do that, depending on where you have the wedding."

"Sam and I were thinking, and Walter agrees, that we could have it here, in one of the halls above us."

Hammond nodded, "Well since I know you're inviting the President that sounds like a very good idea, will make security easier, just remember that the President may us the occasion to talk shop with some of our allies."

Jack shrugged. "Walter said the same thing about security and if they talk shop they talk shop, as long as they're there I don't really mind." Jack paused and then said, "We're also going to need passes for any civilians we want to invite."

Hammond nodded once more, "Once you've got replies, tell me who needs a pass and I'll see what I can do." Jack smiled and Hammond asked, "So when's the wedding Jack?"

"November seventeenth. Now that we've got the date and venue sorted I'm going to talk to Sam about the invites."

"Ok Jack. Anything else?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I think that's it." He got up to leave then turned back and asked, "Do you know where Daniel and Teal'c are, Sam's gone dress shopping so I was thinking of inviting them round for a boys day."

"Teal'c is helping Daniel with some translations, so they should be in his lab."

Jack smiled at him, "Thanks General." He turned and left, walking quickly down the stair and through the control room before going to the lift and pushing the button to the floor for Daniel's office. Once the doors opened again he made his way down the corridor and stopped in the doorway to Daniel's office. Daniel and Teal'c were both leant over something on the desk, talking quietly to each other about meanings and translations.

Jack came in behind them, "What you doing guys?"

Daniel jumped lightly and spun to face Jack. "Hello Jack, what are you doing here? General Hammond gave you the day off."

Jack shrugged and looked at the tablet on the table. "Sam's gone dress shopping and I'm bored."

Daniel shook his head while Teal'c asked, "Dress shopping?"

"Yeah, she's gone to pick out a wedding dress."

Teal'c nodded his head once then Daniel asked, "So have you set the wedding date yet?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, November seventeenth."

Daniel and Teal'c both smiled. Jack poked the tablet and Daniel slapped his hand away. "Don't touch Jack, it's delicate." There was a moment of silence before Daniel sighed, "What do you want to do Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't mind, but being home alone isn't high on my to do list."

Daniel shook his head and carefully moved the tablet into a box which he then shut and placed on the shelf above his desk. "How about we go to Teal'c's quarters and watch a movie or something. Anything that gets you out of my office and away from the breakable artefacts."

Jack smirked at him while Teal'c nodded his head, "Indeed, that sounds like a very good idea DanielJackson."

A few hours later Jack left Teal'c's quarters and began to make his way home. They'd spent the afternoon talking over who they were inviting to the wedding, Teal'c had been very grateful that they had decided to invite Rya'c and Bra'tac, and watching Teal'c's ever growing collection of films.

He stopped the truck in the drive way and made his way into the house. He was sure if Sam was back or not and his question was answered when he opened the door to a silent house. He took off his jacket and hung it up then put his keys on the hall table. After he went to the kitchen and got himself a beer before turning on the TV and settling down to watch some of the Simpson episodes he had recorded.

An hour later he heard the door open and heard as Sam put down her keys and hung up her bag.

"How did the dress shopping go?" he asked as Sam entered the sitting room.

"It was good, it took a while but I found the perfect dress." She settled next to him on the sofa, curling her legs up underneath her.

Jack smiled down at her, "Sounds good Sam. Now that's done you just need to sort out the bridesmaids and their dresses. Have you given any thoughts to who you want as you're bridesmaids?"

Sam nodded, "Today I asked Janet to be my chief bridesmaid and Cassie to be a bridesmaid. I was also thinking of asking Kathy to be one too."

"A good choice," Jack answered, turning off the TV and putting his arm around his fiancé.

"How about you Jack?" Sam asked, "Had any thoughts on who you want to be your best man?"

"I was thinking of asking T or Daniel, I'm just not sure who yet."

"Why not both," Sam suggested, "Or you could pick one and the other can be a groomsman."

Jack kissed her temple. "I think I'll ask Danny-boy, I just remembered that the best man is expected to make a speech and I dread to think what Teal'c would say."

Sam laughed lightly, "Did you speak to Walter and Hammond?"

Jack nodded, "The dates set for November seventeenth. We're off rotation for a couple of days so Walter thought it would be a perfect time." Sam hummed her agreement and Jack continued, "Hammond said inviting some of our off world friends would be fine, as long as we don't mind the possibility of shop talk between the President and our friends."

Sam snuggled in Jack's chest, "I don't mind. At least now we can sort out the invites."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, something to do tomorrow I think. Today's been a busy day and I think it's about time for food then bed."

Sam nodded and stood, pulling Jack up behind her. She yawned lightly and Jack smiled.

They went to the kitchen and quickly cooked some spaghetti and reheated some bolognaise from the freezer. They sat and ate their dinner, talking about their day although as hard as he tried Jack didn't get anything out of her about what her dress was like.

Once they'd finished they loaded the dish washer. Once they were done they made their way up the stairs and into their room. They got changed and fell onto the bed. They had just enough time to snuggle together before both of them were out like a light.

**I've gone through and sorted out the mistakes that were pointed out**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jack woke to an empty bed. He sat up and smiled when he heard the shower running. He threw back the covers and made his way to the bathroom, stripping as he went. He opened the bathroom door and stopped for a moment, just watching Sam, before he shut the door and stepped into the shower behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, "Good morning Sammie."

Sam turned to face him and kissed his lips, "Morning Jack. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. How come you didn't wake me up?" he asked, gently pushing Sam out the way to get under the water himself.

"I tried, trust me, but you were completely out of it." She reached up and began to rub shampoo into Jack's hair. Jack leant down so that it was easier and sighed as he felt her nails scrape his scalp. After a few moments Jack leant back and washed his hair out. "Need me to wash your back Sammie?"

Sam smiled at him, "Only if I can wash yours."

Twenty minutes and a lot of soap later the two stepped out of the shower and dried each other. Jack snapped the towel against Sam and that lead to a towel fight. After a few minutes they stumbled into their bed room once more, their legs covered in red marks. They both dressed quickly and made their way to the kitchen. Sam pulled bowls and cereal out of the cupboards while Jack started on the coffee.

In the months they'd been living together Sam had developed a taste for Jack's fruit loops so today she poured two bowls and, after adding milk to both, handed one to Jack, keeping the other for herself.

Jack had a mouthful then poured the coffee. He handed Sam hers before pulling himself up and sitting on the counter. Sam shook her head and leant against the counter beside him.

"So what are you up to today dear?" Jack asked between mouthfuls of cereal and coffee.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Don't call me dear, I'm not a fan."

"Whatever you say dear," Jack teased.

Sam shook her head and then said, "I'm in the lab, same as tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "Thought as much."

"What about you Jack? What are you doing today?"

He shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure, I think probably paper work though."

Sam laughed, "Have fun with that Jack."

Jack shook his head and finished up his coffee and fruit loops. He slide off the counter before putting the dishes in the dish washer and took Sam's when she passed them to him.

Once he was done he took her hand and they made their way to the front door, slipping their jackets and shoes on along the way. Once they were both in the truck and driving down the road Jack asked, "So do you want to finalise the guest list and do the invites today?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. We can do it at lunch. So are you going to invite your family?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure. Depends how tomorrow goes. I mean Nana will get an invite and probably mom and dad but my brothers, maybe not."

Sam nodded, "we'll see what tomorrow brings."

Jack stopped the truck and kissed her lightly. "I'm going to stay up her for a bit, Hammond asked me to check on the security up here. He decided that it was time for a check-up."

Sam nodded and kissed him again before getting out of the truck. "I'll see you at lunch Jack."

Jack smiled and Sam got out of the truck, heading towards the mountain entrance. Jack watched her go then got out and started towards the security check points. As much as he hated having to check the security he knew that it was necessary.

Four hours later Jack made his way to the mess hall. He picked up some food and big slice of cake, before looking around the hall for Sam. When he didn't see her he guessed that she was still in her lab so he went back and picked up another tray of food, this one with blue jello instead of cake.

He picked up both trays and made his way out of the mess and towards Sam's lab. He got out of the lift and then walked up to her door. He balanced both trays in one hand and swiped his card to open the door. As the slid open he took a tray in each hand again and walked in. He was met with the sight of Sam with her bum in the air. He put the trays on her desk and went up behind her. "What you doing Carter?"

Sam jumped and banged her head on the desk. She moved to sit on the floor, rubbing her head, and glared at her fiancé. "Thanks for that Jack."

Jack silently handed her her tray and sat down on the floor beside her. "Sorry, but you weren't in the mess so I guessed you'd be hear. Didn't realise you'd be quiet so jumpy."

Sam shook her and pulled a container of wipes out of one of the draws beside her. She quickly wiped her hands before starting on the food in front of her.

"So what is that Sammie?" Jack asked, gesturing with his fork to the thing Sam had been working on when he came in.

"It's what's left of a MALP. There was something wrong with it and Syler asked me if I could take a look since I helped design it."

Jack nodded his head and took a bite of the chip on his fork. "Looks interesting. Sorry about your head by the way."

Sam laughed at him, "So, wedding invites." She pulled her laptop off the desk and placed it between their plates on the floor. "What do you want the invites to say?" she asked as she pulled up a word document.

Jack shrugged and took a bite out of the cake on his plate. "No idea, as long as it tells them the date and venue does it really matter?"

Sam chuckled again, "I guess you're right about that. How about something like this?"

She quickly typed out

_You're invited to the wedding of Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill _

_17th November_

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

_R.S.V.P _

Jack nodded, "Simple and to the point, I like it, although you did miss a bit."

He put down the cake and corrected the invitation,

_You're invited to the wedding of Major Doctor Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill_

_17th November_

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

_R.S.V.P._

Sam smiled and shook her head before leaning over and kissing Jack lightly. She pulled back and smiled again, "You taste like chocolate cake."

Jack pulled a face, "And you taste like blue jello."

Sam laughed, "I think you're just going to have to get used to the taste Jack."

Jack shrugged and kissed her again, "As long as I can keep kissing you Sammie, I honestly don't care."

Sam smiled at him then saved the document. "I'll send it to Syler, along with the guest list. He said he'd do the invites for us."

Jack smiled and kissed her again, "We work with the best people."

Sam nodded then looked down at her now empty tray. "Ok, lunch is over, I need to get back to work." Jack pouted and Sam laughed lightly, "Go take the trays back to the mess then you can come back here if you really want to."

Jack's face lit up and he kissed her softly once more before standing and picking up the trays. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sam watched as he left her lab. She smiled and turned back to the MALP she had been working on before.

**The next chapter is actually already written since I put it down on paper in one of my physics lessons. All I need to do is type it up and then post it which means, hopefully anyway, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is the evening after the end of the last one. I hope you like it.**

Jack walked into Sam's lab and leant against the wall, watching as she fiddled with some dohicky, by the looks of it she'd finished with the MALP as it was no longer in the room. "Come on Sam, we need to go."

Sam looked up and smiled at him before saying, "Jack, I shouldn't be much more than an hour. Tell me the address and I'll meet you there when I'm done. You go now and give them my apologies."

Jack shook his head, "No, I'll just wait for you."

Sam shook her head in reply, "Go and see your family Jack, use the chance to catch up before I get there."

Jack looked unsure so Sam spoke again, "It'll be fine Jack, I'll finish this as quickly as possible and meet you there. I can get Daniel to drop me off."

"Fine Sam," Jack said, giving in, "Just don't let Daniel out of the car, this is going to be hard enough without him gate crashing."

Sam wiped her hands on a rag before coming to stand in front of Jack. "You'll be fine. Just don't lose your temper and I'll see you in a bit."

Jack nodded and kissed her quickly but deeply. After giving her the address he turned and made his way out of her lab and to the locker rooms so he could get out of his BDU's and into his civvies.

Once he was dressed in his jeans and shirt, he was going straight to his parents' house from the base, he took a deep breath and shut his locker door. He nodded to the returning SG16 before leaving the locker room and heading for the surface.

He was soon sitting in his truck on the way to his parents. As he drove, going a lot slower than he normally would, he thought about how this might go. After speaking to his father he understood why his brothers had been mad at him. He'd never really gotten on with his two older siblings; they'd always been closer to their father while Jack had been closer to his Grandpa. Little Mary on the other hand, they'd gotten on fine, or at least they had until Charlie had died and he'd joined the Stargate Program for the first time. One day he'd been there the next he hadn't. He'd become distant and Jack knew that she had grown annoyed when he had come back from Abydos and hadn't spoken to her when she'd tried to reach out.

He sighed and turned the radio on. For the rest of the drive he concentrated on the music playing, not on how much he wished he'd waited for Sam. He pulled up in front of his old house and killed the engine, the radio going silent too. He sat for a moment in silence before saying to himself, "Get it together O'Neill, it's your family not a bunch of Goa'uld's." With this in mind he got out of the truck and made his way to the front door. He reached up and pushed the buzzer before sticking his hands in his pocket and rocking backwards and forwards slightly on the balls of his feet.

The door opened and Jack saw Nana standing there. She smiled at him and stepped to the side to let him in. He shut the door behind him and followed Nana into the dining room, slipping off his shoes and leaving them with everyone else on the way.

As he entered the dining room fell silent. Jack looked around the room and saw a few faces he didn't recognise but then he saw his mom and went forward, handing her the bottle of wine Sam had made him bring. "Sam says sorry but she's going to be a little late, she just needed to finish up a few things at work, she said she hopefully won't be more than an hour."

Pauline nodded then gestured around the room, putting the wine on the table to drink later. "I'll introduce you to the new faces."

Jack smiled at her but his face fell when his oldest brother, Tom, stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him Tom," Pauline said, "He made the effort of making up with your father on Wednesday."

Tommy glared at Jack some more then turned away and went to stand beside a woman Jack didn't recognise. Pauline said quietly, "That's Tom's wife Meredith."

As she finished speaking Bill walked in and shook Jack's hand. "Where's Sam son?" he asked quietly.

"She had to finish something off at work."

"Couldn't even be bothered to meet us, whoever this Sam person is," Tom muttered under his breath.

Jack heard him and scowled at his older brother, "She was in the middle of something she couldn't leave thank you very much."

Tom looked taken aback that Jack had heard him but scowled back.

Nana and Pauline shared a look and shook their heads. Jack's other brother, Tony, saw the look and guessed they'd expected something like this to happen. Tony had never really had a problem with Jack but he had been closer to Tom so when Jack had left and Tom turned against him it was only natural for Tony to do the same. Now though he saw that that Jack was making an effort to move on and Tom was making it hard for him. He took a step forward and looked at his younger brother, "You look good Jack."

His voice snapped Jack and Tom out of their staring match. Jack turned to look at him and smiled, although you could still see the anger in his eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself Tony." Tony smiled back at him.

Jack turned and looked over at little Mary, who was watching the goings on closely. He walked over and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry Mer, I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did."

Mary looked at him hard for a minute then put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry too Jack, you lost your son and it was hard on you, I shouldn't have gotten so stressed over it."

The two released each other and Mary turned to the man next to her. "Jack, meet my husband Connor. Connor this is Jack." Jack and Connor looked each other up and down then shook hands.

Just as the hand shake ended there was the sound of running feet and into the dining room came three children. All three stopped when they saw Jack then two of them slowly came towards Mary and hid behind her legs while the other one ran over to Tony, who picked the boy up.

Tony looked at his brother. "Jack, meet my son Jasper."

Jack smiled at the boy, "Hello Jasper."

"Who are you?" the child asked.

"He's your Uncle Jack," Tony answered.

Jasper still looked unsure but Jacks smile must have put him at ease because he smiled at Jack. Jack's smile grew a tiny amount and he asked, "How old are you Jasper?"

"I'm four," the boy answered.

Jack smiled at him again then felt a tugging on his trousers. He looked down and saw one of the girls who had hidden behind Mary's legs. When he caught her eye she asked, "Does that mean you're my uncle too?"

Jack knelt so he was the same height as her, "Yes I am."

The girl smiled at him, "I'm Chloe and I'm seven and that's my sister Lizzy," she pointed at the child still hidden behind Mary's legs, "And she's four, like Jasper."

Jack looked over at Mary's legs and waved. Lizzy stayed behind her mom until Mary picked her up and said softly, "Go and say hello Lizzy, he's not that scary." She put her daughter down and Lizzy slowly made her way towards Jack.

As she got closer Jack said, "Hello Lizzy. I like your top."

That won Lizzy over and she waved back at him.

Tom watched the proceedings with a sneer on his face as Tony put Jasper down and the boy went to join his cousins in front of the still kneeling Jack.

For the next ten minutes Jack learnt all about the children, what they liked doing and stuff like that. The adults went back to whatever it was they had been doing before Jack arrived, although every so often one would look at Jack and the kids and either smile or scowl, depending on who it was.

Jack heard a sound he recognised outside and looked up, smiling. He looked over at his mom and said, "Sam's just pulled up."

Before anyone could ask how he knew there was a knock at the door. Jack made to get to his feet but Pauline breezed past him and headed to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw it was indeed Sam. "Come on in Sam," she said, moving to the side so's to let Sam in.

"Hi Mrs O'Neill, sorry I'm late, I had to finish something off at work."

Pauline waved her apology away, "Don't worry about it."

She led the way into the dining room and Sam went straight over to Jack, who was now standing, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Jack kissed her back and asked, "I heard your bike. I thought you were going to ask Daniel for a lift."

Sam shrugged, "Syler had finished with it so I rode it instead of tearing Daniel away from his lab."

Jack smiled at her the gestured around the room saying, "You can explain to me later why Syler had your bike but right now I think it's time for introductions."


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I do so love reviews :)**

Jack turned back to his family and was about to speak when Tom said sarcastically, "So this is Sam. Been cradle robbing have you Jack?"

Sam felt Jack stiffen beside her and gently placed a hand on his arm. The age difference was still a sore spot with him, and would probably always be there in the back off his head, but it didn't, and never would, bother Sam in the slightest.

Pauline saw the gesture and said to Tom, "That is enough Tom. Your brother made the effort to make up with his family, the least you can do is be civil."

Tom scowled at his mother and was about to speak when Sam stepped forward and started to talk. "Yes Jack is older than me, I am aware of that, but you seem to be the only person on the planet who actually seems to care. I don't understand why you have such a problem with Jack joining the Air Force; there is nothing greater than serving your country. If your dad can forgive him then why can't you." She said all of this in a level voice that left no room for argument. Jack recognised it and smiled to himself, he had learnt a long time ago that when Sam spoke in that voice you better watch the hell out. He may have recognised the voice and known that it was hard to stand against but he wished that she didn't have to deal with this, his older brother was a jack ass and he didn't want Sam to have to deal with that.

The room had fallen silent at the beginning of Sam's speech and now everyone was watching the two people, staring at each other, wondering who was going to be the first to break. When Tom inevitably looked away Jack rested an arm on Sam's shoulder, telling her without words that he was grateful for what she had just done and that he loved her.

Tom then found his voice and said, in a voice not as full of sarcasm as it had been, "So cradle robbing someone with a bit of heart, seems like you've brain washed her into thinking that joining the Air Force was the best thing anyone could ever do."

As he finished speaking Nana, Pauline and Bill all shared a look, they hadn't told anyone that Sam was in the Air Force. Tony saw the look and began to say; "Tom, you might…" he stopped when Tom turned his glare on him.

Sam looked at Jack and raised her eyebrow. Jack smiled at her and removed his hand from her shoulder, "All yours Carter." He took a step back and waved her forwards.

Sam smiled at him and looked back at Tom, "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I'm Major Samantha Carter, US Air Force. Have any more comments about the Air Force you want to share?"

Tom opened and shut his mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of water, before he turned and walked out. Meredith followed after him, stopping only long enough to say quietly, "Sorry."

Sam and everyone else in the room watched her go then Sam turned back to Jack. "Why is it that everywhere we go people always assume I'm a helpless little girl?" They both knew that she was talking about off world, when they went to planets that had little or no respect for their woman and treated them like house slaves and were always shocked and more often than that offended when they found out Sam was a woman doing a mans job.

Jack laughed and kissed her on the temple, "Because they're dumb and have no sense of self preservation."

Sam smiled at him then looked over and Pauline and Nana, "I'm sorry."

Both women shook their heads. "Don't be," Pauline said, "He needed to be taken down a peg or two."

Nana nodded in agreement then looked around the room, at all the open mouthed faces. She smiled lightly and said, "Everyone this is, to give her her full title, Major Doctor Samantha Carter, Jacks fiancée."

Sam smiled at them all sheepishly, "Hi, nice to meet you all."

The room was silent for a moment before Chloe asked, "If you're a doctor does that mean you work in a hospital?"

Sam looked at Jack who smiled and said, "Sam, that's Chloe, she's Mary and Connor's daughter." He gestured over to where Mary and Connor were both still stood gaping.

Sam nodded then smiled at the little girl. "No, I'm not that sort of doctor Chloe."

The little girl looked confused, "What other type of doctor is there?"

Jack smiled at her, "She's a scientist."

Chloe smiled while Mary looked between her daughter, Sam and Jack. After a few moments she spoke, "It's nice to meet you Major."

Sam smiled at her, "You must be little Mary, and please call me Sam."

Mary smiled at her and Nana spoke again. "So you know Chloe, Mary and Connor, the other little girl is Chloe's sister Lizzy." Sam smiled and waved at her and Lizzy smiled back. "Over there is Tony and his son Jasper. And of course you met Tom and his wife Meredith."

Sam smiled at everyone as they were introduced then looked at Connor when he said, "Doctor Carter, I recognise that name." He was silent for a moment then smiled, "Are you the Doctor Carter that published a paper on wormhole physics?"

Sam nodded, "That would be me yeah."

Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "When did you have time to write a paper, you have to get reminded to eat when you get involved in something."

Sam smiled at him and shrugged, "I have time in between saving your ass and everyone else's."

Jack laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek before looking back at his family and smiling, "She's a genius who works too hard, what can I say."

Sam blushed lightly then looked at the floor. "Jack, I put my helmet in the bed of your truck ok." She was trying to change the subject, away from her, and Jack let her.

Jack nodded, "Ok, we can load your bike in when we're going."

Sam nodded and Tony asked, "You have a bike?"

Sam nodded, "I have a thing for speed and a car just isn't fast enough sometimes."

Tony smiled at her, "I know the feeling. I have a bike for the same reason."

Jack looked at him and shook his head, "Sorry, but your bike won't go as fast as hers. She's fiddled with it and I have no clue what she did, all I know is that if your riding with her you've got to hold on or you get left behind."

Sam laughed, "It's even faster now Jack."

Jack paled slightly, "Syler?"

Sam nodded. Around the room Jack's family all had questioning looks on their faces, except the children who were all playing together on the floor. "Syler is a tech at work and he borrowed my bike for a bit and as payment decided that when he had a spare few minutes between chasing marines down the corridor with a blow torch and fixing the equipment we use, that he was going to make my bike even faster."

Bill looked at Sam and Jack then at his wife and smiled. Pauline smiled back then said, "Bill, can you go and find Tom, dinner is ready."

Bill nodded and left the room. Pauline looked around the rest of the room and said, "Take a seat where ever."

Everyone moved to the table and sat. Jack and Sam sitting next to each other and Chloe sitting the other side of Jack. Mary sat beside Chloe, Lizzy on her other side. Nana took a seat at one end of the table, leaving a seat next to her free for Sam guessed Pauline. Connor, Jasper and Tony all took a seat opposite Mary and the girls, leaving two spaces at Sam and Jack's end of the table for Tom and Meredith and the head of the table for Bill.

Once they were all seated Chloe asked Jack, "Why would someone chase people with a blow torch?"

Sam and Jack shared a look and Sam answered her. "Um the Marines on base thought it would be funny to lock a load of people in one of the labs and it was Syler's job to get them out and then he decided that the marines needed to be taught a lesson."

"Didn't work though did it. A week later they pulled that prank on you," Jack laughed.

"And it was the last one they ever pulled."

Jack continued, "Remind me to never mess with your blue jello, looking like a smurf would not suit me."

Sam chuckled and felt the need to explain to the rest of the group. "I eat a lot of blue jello and the marines thought that it would be funny to put washing up liquid in it. They spent the next week blue from head to foot."

Jack saw the bemused looks on everyone's faces, although the kids were all smiling and finding it very funny. "Seriously, don't mess with a genius, it does not end well."

Everyone laughed then all fell silent, except Jasper, Chloe and Lizzy, when Bill came into the room, followed closely by Meredith and Tom.

Bill went into the kitchen and began to help Pauline put food on the table while Tom and Meredith sat opposite Sam and Jack. Tom looked up and said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry for what I said and after talking to dad I get why you left and you were right, serving your country is one of the best things you can do."

**Well that's Tom sorted, at least a little bit anyway. At least now he's going to be civil with Jack and Sam and make no more snide comments. I hope you liked it and I'll hopefully post the next chapter with in a few days**


	10. Chapter 10

The meal went fine, Tom didn't speak much but he did make the effort to learn more about Sam, Jack and the work they did. Jack felt a little bad about lying to him but then he realised that even if he could tell them the truth, he wouldn't, the Stargate Programme was something a lot of people wouldn't understand.

At least everything was fine right up until Sam hissed quietly in pain. No one else in the room noticed but Jack was so accustomed to her sounds and body language that he turned to her and asked, "You alright Sam?"

She nodded but was biting her lip, obviously in pain. "I'm fine Jack," she said quietly through gritted teeth after a moment.

Jack shook his head, "You're not fine, what's up?"

Sam shook her head, "Seriously Jack, I'm fine."

By now the whole table was watching what was going on. "Sam, that last time you said you were fine you spent two days in the infirmary."

"Jack, I'm fine just leave it," Sam snapped.

Jack shook his head, "Carter, what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

"Jack."

"Carter."

"Sir, I'm fine." She reverted to the tried and true form of address for five years.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam gave in, knowing that Jack wouldn't give up. She unbuttoned her cardigan and pulled it off. She then held her arm out to Jack and he took it gently and winced in sympathy.

Sam had a gash, a good four inches long, on her arm. Jack rubbed his finger against her hand and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Sam shrugged, "It was a stupid accident, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jack raised an eyebrow and Pauline asked, "What happened Sam, that looks nasty and it looks like its bleeding again."

Sam looked at her arm and sighed, "It was a coffee cup."

Around the table everyone looked confused. "How can a coffee cup do that?" Bill asked.

Sam sighed again, "When I went to get my bike Syler put a blow torch down, not realising it was beside a coffee cup, and when it got hot it exploded and I got hit by a bit of shrapnel."

Jack looked at her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "How's Syler?"

"Missed him completely and he was very sorry about all of it."

Jack nodded, "So did you have a nice trip to the infirmary."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah and got the forth degree from Janet about tonight."

Pauline stood and left the room before coming and handing a first aid kit to Jack. He smiled at his mother and after moving his plate out the way began to sort out Sam's arm. Every so often she would wince when he pushed a little hard. He took the steristrips off and wiped the cut with an antiseptic wipe and reapplied some fresh stripes. Janet had done a good job but Pauline was right, it hard started bleeding again and it was bleeding quite a bit.

He kissed Sam's hand lightly when he was done and packed up the kit before handing it back to his mother, giving her a smile, "Thanks mom."

Sam put her cardigan back on and looked around the table, "It's not as bad as it looks, I've had a lot worse."

Jack laughed, "Just never let her anywhere near you if you need a broken bone splinted, she had no clue what she's doing."

Sam glared at him, "It worked didn't it."

Jack's family watched as the couple bantered back and forth. Pauline was the first to ask, "Are you two always like this?"

Sam and Jack smiled at each other then Jack shook his head, "Nope, normally we're a lot worse."

"Yeah," Sam continued, "Daniel thinks its cause for the first five years we knew each other banter was all we had." The two shared a sad smile Jack took Sam's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.

Sam looked at the table and smiled at Pauline, "Would you like any help clearing up?"

Pauline shook her head, "You're injured, so you just sit and watch your arm."

Sam shook her head, "It's fine really. It's just a scratch."

Pauline shook her head and said, "That's more than a scratch."

Sam smiled at her and began picking up dishes. "Compared to some of the things that have happened this is hardly more than a paper cut."

The rest of the family looked shocked at her admission and Sam it in their faces. "I may be a doctor but I am a soldier first and foremost and I've seen a fair amount of combat. I had over a hundred hour's flight time during the Gulf. Trust me; this," she moved her arm slightly, "Is fine and nothing to worry about."

She picked up the dishes and carried them out of the room, leaving the room in stunned silence. Jack was the one who broke the silence. "So Connor, what is it you do?"

Connor looked at him and said, "I'm an accountant." Jack nodded, not knowing what to say. Connor smiled at him, "It's not as boring as it sounds, I've met some real characters in my time."

Jack nodded again and as Sam and Pauline came back into the room Mary took pity on Jack and asked, "So how did you a Sam meet Jack?"

"She challenged me to an arm wrestle," Jack joked.

Sam elbowed him, "Only after you acted like having a woman on your team was the end of the world."

Jack shrugged, "Oh come on, you got introduced as Captain Sam Carter. It's not my fault you had a chip on your shoulder when you came in and put me right."

Sam laughed, "Hey, at least Hammond put you in your place about me deserving a spot on the team."

Jack shrugged, "Well he was right. You were smarter than anyone in the room."

Tom cleared his throat and Sam and Jack realised that they were still in a room with other people. When they started bantering properly everything around them just sort of fell away. The two officers gave apologetic smiles as Tom said, "Tonight's been lovely, but I've got an early morning tomorrow so I think we'll call it a night."

Pauline nodded and hugged both Tom and Meredith. Once Tom had had his hug he bid a goodbye to Mary and Connor and hugged the two girls before saying goodbye to Jasper and Tony. When he got to Jack the two looked each other up and down then Tom stuck out his hand saying, "Sorry Jack. I was hurt and I'm not exactly the best thinker out there."

Jack nodded and shook back. Tom turned to Sam and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about the crack at the age difference and all the other stupid things I said."

Sam nodded, "Good." The two shook hands, Sam squeezing slightly harder than normal just to show she could and Tom nodded slightly, understanding the message loud and clear, I forgive you but you mess with me or Jack and it won't be pretty.

Meredith smiled at everyone and made her way to the door, slipping on her shoes as she went and getting Tom's out of the pile too.

They waved one last goodbye and left the house, the door swinging shut behind them. Jack looked at his watch then said, "We better be going to, we've got an early briefing tomorrow."

Pauline nodded and hugged both her son and Sam. "It was lovely to see the both of you again," she looked hard at her son, "Don't be a stranger Jack," she switched her gaze to Sam, "Same goes for you Sam."

The two nodded then said goodbye to the rest of the room. The children all waved sleepily at them, it had been a long day and all three were tired.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Jack were just putting on their shoes when they heard someone yelling outside. Acting on impulse Jack yanked open the door then followed Sam through.

They were met with the site of three men in ski masks attacking Tom and Meredith. "You go left I've got right," Jack said as the two of them made their way quickly forward, both assessing the situation as they went.

"Got it," Sam said.

The two split and moved to the sides. Tom was putting up a fight so none of the assailants noticed the two dark figures moving quickly but purposefully towards them. The three men only figured out something was wrong when one of them gave a shout then dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jack had clapped his hands over the guy's ears, stunning him.

While one of the masked men turned to face Jack the other noticed Sam and turned to face her. In a teasing voice he said, "Come on then girly; give it your best shot."

He pulled out a knife and advanced slowly on Sam, the knife held low and pointing at her. Sam assessed her options then took a step to the side and delivered a powerful kick to the man's arm, causing him to drop the knife. Before he even knew what was happening he was on his back, the wind knocked out of him thanks to another kick from Sam, this one to his chest.

Sam looked over to where Jack was standing over another guy and they nodded at each other. The first masked man they had taken out began to stand and Sam saw the gun he pulled out of his waist band. Without even thinking she kicked him in the back of the knee then elbowed him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. She then kicked the gun well out of reach and began searching the other men for weapons. Finding none she stood and made her way over to Jack, who was helping Meredith up, just in time to see the cops come tearing round the corner. Someone, probably Pauline, had called them after Sam and Jack had left the house.

Jack and Sam both stepped back, Jack holding up Meredith, still keeping an eye on the two conscious men, and watched as the car pulled up. The cops got out and came round, then stopped when they saw the sight in front of them. Tom came over to his wife and took her from Jack's arms, cradling her against him.

One of the officers came forward while the other went back to the car to call for an ambulance. "What happened here?" the officer questioned.

Tom was the one who spoke, "We came out of the house and were going to walk down the street to our car when those three guys attacked us. My wife yelled and then I don't remember much except I was fighting with one of them."

"Who put the three of them on the floor?" the officer asked, looking at Jack.

"That would have been the two of us," Jack answered gesturing between himself and Sam.

The officer nodded, "Names please."

Jack sighed, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, two ll's, and Major Sam Carter."

The officer nodded then looked at the three men on the floor before looking back at Jack, "And how was it that you came to be here?"

Jack nodded at Tom, who was back soothing his wife, "He's my older brother and we'd just had dinner with the family and were getting ready to go when we heard the shout from outside. I opened the door and the two of us came out, saw what was happening and acted. Sam went left I went right and disabled that one by smacking both of his ears before dealing with that one." He pointed at the man who was on the floor, cradling his hand, "I think I broke his wrist."

The officer nodded then looked at Sam, "That one," she pointed at the man still wheezing on the floor, "Said come on girly then pulled a knife. I kicked his arm, which is going to hurt by the way," she said to the man, "Then knocked the wind out of him."

"What about the unconscious guy?" the officer asked.

"After I hit the other guys ears that one turned on my. I kicked him in the back of the leg then kneed him in the head. I thought he was out of it and looked away. Then he got back up and from the way Sam reacted pulled a gun."

Sam nodded and continued, "I kicked the back of his leg then elbowed him in the temple. Now he's out cold. The gun is over there somewhere," she pointed in the general direction she kicked the gun, "I kicked it over there when he dropped it."

The officer nodded then cuffed one of the still conscious men, the one who Sam had winded since the other one he wasn't sure how to attach the cuffs.

He then pulled the man up, "You don't mess with people who can kick your ass, or their families."

The man just grunted and tried to get away. The officer just smirked and led him to the cruiser. His partner then came and got the other one, putting a cuff on the unbroken wrist so he could be cuffed to the car in a minute. As the two officers came back Pauline came out of the house, holding a cup of tea which she passed to the still shocked Meredith. She took it numbly and Pauline turned to Jack and Sam. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do anything like that so quickly."

Sam and Jack both shrugged then heard the ambulance pull up. Two paramedics got out and got the stretcher out of the back. The two officers showed them the man and then the paramedics loaded him onto the stretcher. One loaded him into the ambulance while the other asked the officer, "What was he hit with?"

Sam answered, "My elbow in the temple."

The paramedic nodded and looked back at the officer, "We'll take him to the hospital and put him in one of the secure rooms so he can come round. You're welcome to come and get him in the morning."

The officer nodded and the paramedics got into the ambulance, along with one of the officers. The other stayed behind and said to Sam, Jack, Tom and Meredith. "We'd like the four of you to come down to the station so you can write up your statements."

Sam and Jack sighed, so much for an early night. The officer got into his car while Jack looked at Meredith and Tom, "Do the pair of you want a lift? I can drop you home after or back here if you prefer."

Tom looked at his still shaken wife and nodded, "I'd really appreciate it Jack, I don't think either of us are really in any state to drive." Tom looked at the truck then at Sam, "Will you have enough room for everyone?"

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about me, I've got my bike." She kissed Jack quickly and reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out her helmet. Tom helped his wife into the passenger side while Jack got into the driver's seat. The officer pulled out first then Jack followed. Sam made to get on her bike but Pauline's hand on her arm stopped her. "Really Sam, thank you."

Sam just shrugged, "It's nothing Pauline, really."

Pauline shook her head and hugged Sam close, "I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been here." She squeezed Sam once more then released her and stepped back. "Tell Tom that Bill will drop his car of for him and that the pair of them should just go straight home. Meredith is obviously in shock."

Sam nodded, "Will do Pauline. Tonight was lovely, thank you."

Pauline nodded and made her way back to the house, leaving Sam to pull on her helmet and swing her leg over her bike. She gunned the engine and speed down the road towards the police station. Pauline watched her go, more glad than ever that Jack had made up with his family.

Jack was just getting out the truck, helping Tom with Meredith when Sam came roaring up the road. She stopped the bike the back of the truck. She killed the engine and put it on the stand before getting off and pulling off her helmet. She ruffled her hair back into shape and came towards the group. She smiled at Tom and said, "Your mom said that she'd have your dad drop your car home. She just wants the pair of you to go home so you can sort out Meredith. She's in shock and your mom knows that it's best if you just go home."

Tom nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you Sam, seriously thank you. I am never going to make a crack at a woman again, or any person in the armed forces for that matter. You were right, there is nothing greater than serving your country." He released his wife and pulled Sam into a hug.

She looked over his shoulder and Jack, who shrugged and smiled at her.

Two hours later Sam and Jack fell onto their bed. The statements had taken forever and then Sam had to visit Janet while Jack dropped off his brother and his wife. The fighting had caused the partially healed gut to reopen and she had bleed all over the desk they had been working at. One of the officers had wrapped it up for her but she had refused any more help, she really didn't want to go to the hospital, and had just called Janet. The doctor had said that is was fine for her to come over and that she'd glue it this time, rather than just stick it together with strips. When Janet had said that Sam was glad that the cut wasn't all that deep as it meant the scar the glue left should be unnoticeable.

Jack hugged Sam close, both too exhausted to do anything else and whispered, "I'm glad you made me reconnect with my family Sam and I'm even gladder that they all seem to have accepted me joining the Air Force."

Sam kissed him on the lips then snuggled into his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head then flipped the bedside light off. The two were out in a matter of minutes.

**I hoped you liked it. I was toying with the idea of having an incident with some Jaffa but decided to just stick with a group of muggers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this chapter is a little long and it deals with the aftermath of the mugging the night before. I hope you like it :)**

The next morning saw a very tired Sam and Jack sat in the briefing room. While they were used to long nights most of their long nights didn't involve driving or fights, they normally just involved Jack keeping Sam supplied with food and drink and sometimes ideas while Sam worked on a problem.

Hammond was in his office on the phone and when he came out and sat at the table with SG1 he looked at Sam and Jack. "I heard about your exploits last night and I must say a job well done." The two officers just sat there while Daniel and Teal'c nodded in agreement. "However," Hammond continued, "The three men you dealt with are refusing to talk to the police except to ask for you. From what the cops are saying they think they're part of some gang due to their tattoos, but due to some of the few things they've said it is possible that they're humans in the service of a Goa'uld."

That woke Sam and Jack up; they shared a look before asking, "Do you know which Goa'uld?"

Hammond shook his head, "Unfortunately I don't know and since they're not talking to the cops the cops have asked that the pair of you come down to the station and see if you can get anything out of them. What I want you to do it go to the station and see if they are servants of a Goa'uld and then see how much you can get out of them before they get transferred here."

SG1 all nodded; if Sam and Jack were going then Daniel and Teal'c were going with them. Hammond then spoke again, "As you're needed earth side I'm going to reassign your mission to SG5, it is a simple reconnaissance so there should be no problems."

SG1 all nodded and Hammond stood, Jack and Sam following close behind. "Go to the police station and see if you can get anything out of the three of them. I expect any pertinent information gathered to be reported."

Sam asked, "What about the detective who is working on the case. Can he be involved?"

Hammond thought for a moment, "That is up to you. If you think he can handle it then yes, you can tell him, just make sure he signs the official secrets act and there is no record of the interrogation."

Jack and Sam both nodded along with Daniel while Teal'c inclined his head once. Hammond nodded in return then turned and went back into his office.

Jack and Sam looked at each other then at Daniel and Teal'c, "Let's go. Daniel is going to have to drive."

Everyone nodded and they made their way up to the surface, since they were on duty they had to stay in their BDU's, but they did pull off the SGC and SG1 patches.

The drive to the station was made in silence. Teal'c sat next to Daniel in the front while Jack and Sam sat together in the back. Once they got to the station they all climbed out and made their way in. Jack went to the front desk and said, "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, we were asked down here to talk to some muggers.

The officer looked down at the desk and clicked a few things on the computer. "If you want to take a seat," he said, looking back up, "I'll have someone come and get you."

Jack nodded and moved back to the rest of his team, all four taking a seat in the plastic chairs opposite the desk. Teal'c sat in silence looking straight ahead while Daniel pulled a notebook out of his pocket and started going through it. Jack and Sam raised an eyebrow at each other before shaking their heads and turning to talk quietly to each other. "When do you think Syler will send out the invites?"

Sam shrugged, "He told me when I went to get my bike that he'll print them all off and everything but the ones for our families and people who don't work at the SGC he'll give to us so that we can send them off. He said his fine getting the ones to my dad and the other," she paused for a moment trying to think of something to say that wasn't aliens, "Friends, we wanted to invite." Jack nodded and Sam continued to ask, "So do you think you'll invite your family?"

Jack nodded, "After last night I think I will yeah."

Sam nodded and smiled at him, "Good. I like your Nana."

Jack smiled back at her, "Well I think you've won over my family Carter, even Tom liked you by the end of the evening."

Sam laughed quietly then looked away from Jack when a voice said, "Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack stood, "Right here."

The man, Sam was guessing he was a detective since he wasn't in a uniform, came over and came to a stop in front of the group. Sam and Teal'c both stood while Daniel flipped his notebook shut before standing and putting it back in his pocket.

The man stuck his hand out and Jack shook it, "Detective Knight, I was in charge of speaking to your three muggers."

Jack nodded then introduced the rest of his team, "This is Major Sam Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

The detective nodded and shook hands with all of them then looked at Sam, "You're the one who knocked out one of the muggers."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he pulled a gun."

Knight nodded, "I read the report. He went into hospital last night then was transferred here to the cells when he woke up." He looked at the desk officer and said, "I'm taking these people into see the three muggers, they're going to need visitor badges."

The officer nodded and quickly handed the four team members a visitor's badge. Sam and Jack clipped them to their BDU's while Daniel helped Teal'c with his, the Jaffa hadn't had much reason to use the plastic clips that came attached to ID's.

Teal'c inclined his head to Daniel and then the four turned to the detective. He turned and led the way down the corridors towards the interrogation rooms. Their passing caused a stir and Sam smiled when one of the officers yelled out, "Hello speed freak, finally get pulled over?"

Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow while Sam just smiled and turned towards the officer, "Nope, just seeing if the three muggers want a round two."

That caused everyone to laugh and the group continued on their way. Once they were out of the bull pen Jack looked over at his fiancé, "Speed freak huh?"

Sam looked at the floor and smiled lightly, "Yep, some of the traffic cops know me rather well."

Out in front Detective Knight turned and said, "You're that Carter."

Sam nodded and Knight smiled, "A woman who likes to go fast and who knows how to fight. I think I'm in love."

Jack scowled while Daniel laughed. Knight gave them a confused look until Sam held up her left hand, showing the ring there, "Sorry, already spoken for."

Knight looked at Jack's face then at the ring then back at Jack. "Congratulations," he said to the both of them.

Sam nodded and smiled while Jack just scowled some more. They came to a stop in front of one of the integration rooms. "This is us," Knight said.

Sam looked at Jack, who nodded, then at Knight, "We need you to turn of the cameras and any other recording equipment in the room and the room on the other side of the glass needs to be empty."

Knight shook his head, "I can't do that, it's against protocol."

Jack stepped forward and said, "If these people are who we think they are then everything they say is going to be classified."

Knight raised an eyebrow. Sam saw this and said, "We need all three of them in the same room and then nobody around to hear what they say." Knight didn't look happy so Sam continued to say, "You can sit in if you want but you need to let us do the talking and not ask any questions. Some of the stuff you hear won't make any sense."

Knight looked happier now and then Daniel said, "However, anything you hear is classified so you can't repeat it to anyone."

Knight nodded then asked, "Ok fine. Do you want me to put their cuffs back on?"

Everyone looked at Teal'c, who shook his head, "We do not need cuffs O'Neill."

Jack nodded and looked back at Knight, "Ok, let's do this." Knight nodded and went into the observation room and came out a few moments later followed by the tech who was obviously running the recording stuff as well as a few officers. He quietly told them that what was going to be said was classified and that they had to clear out. The officers and tech didn't look happy but one look at the serious faces of SG1 told them all they needed to know and they made their way back to the bull pen. Knight then looked at Jack and said, "Everyone is out of there and the recording equipment is off."

Jack nodded his understanding then Knight opened the door and they all filled in. Knight went and stood in the corner, while Sam and Jack took the two seats opposite the three guys. Teal'c and Daniel stood behind them.

It was the middle of the three men who spoke first, Sam was guessing he was the one who she had winded last night since the one on the right had a cast on his arm and then guy on his left, well half his face was purple from where Sam had hit him. "The great SG1, the Shol'va Teal'c and his human master Colonel O'Neill as well as doctor Daniel Jackson and the female Major Carter."

Knight was shocked by what was being said but didn't show it, his training was too good for him to show emotion in an interrogation, and it was just as well since then Jack began to speak.

"So, you've heard of us then," he said sarcastically.

The middle man scoffed, "Our master sent us here to deal with you once and for all."

Sam and Jack shared a look and then Sam asked, "Is your master not aware of the protected planets treaty."

The men ignored her and Jack scowled at them. "She asked you a question."

The three men scoffed, "She is a female of the Tau'ri, she does not deserve to be answered."

Knight was shocked but SG1 took it in their stride and Sam looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we get that woman are inferior especially if they're Tau'ri," Sam said in a level tone, "But I one I asked you a question which I expect you to answer and two this woman kicked two of your butts last night."

Jack and Daniel both smirked while Teal'c watched on. Knight watched amazed at the team, seeing how well they worked together was pretty amazing.

The three men looked at each other then the middle man spoke again, "Our master does not know we are here. We made the decision ourselves."

Sam and Jack shared a look then both turned their gaze to Daniel and Teal'c, all written clear on their faces that they weren't buying it. Teal'c shook his head and Daniel said, "Going by the marks on their arm Bastet."

Jack nodded and then looked at Sam. She nodded, "I'll ring the General and get them transferred."

She stood and looked over at Knight, "Come with me please."

Knight didn't look happy about being asked to leave but he saw that this group of people were making more head way in ten minutes then he had made all last night so he nodded and followed Sam out.

She shut the door behind them and pulled out her phone. She dialled a number and put it to her ear before looking at Knight, "You cannot repeat anything you heard in there and when someone comes to pick up these three men you'll be asked to sign the official secrets act."

Knight nodded and was about to ask a question when Sam spoke again, "General, it's Major Carter. Yes they're who you thought you they were. They're in the service of Bastet." She stopped for a moment then said, "No we don't know why they were at Jack's parents' house but we do know they have said that they were sent to deal with myself and the Colonel." She stopped again and said, "Yes, can you send someone over to collect them. We'll stay with them until someone gets here." She stopped again for a few seconds then answered, "We'll find out soon enough sir. Can you also bring a copy of the official secrets act, the Colonel thought the detective deserved to hear some of the details." She nodded to herself as the man on the other end of the phone spoke, "Yes sir, Jack decided he could handle it." She hung up and looked back at the detective. "Let's go back in."

**The next chapter is going to continue with the interrogation and will hopefully be posted soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I've been home ill cause my little brother has given me whatever it is he had that made him throw up. Anyway, because of that I've had time to write this today and post it now. Hope you like it :D**

Sam left with the detective and Teal'c moved forward slightly before speaking. "Why are you here?"

"To get rid of SG1."

"Why did you attack my brother and his wife?" Jack asked, leaning against the table.

The men ignored him and Jack asked again, "Why did you attack my family?"

The men all smirked but didn't answer. Jack was beginning to get frustrated when the door opened and Sam came back in, closely followed by the detective.

Jack looked briefly at Sam, who nodded, as Knight went back into his corner. Jack looked back at the men and said in a low voice, "Well since you're going to be transferred to the mountain you can either answer the question now or I can put you in a room with Carter and Teal'c."

Knight didn't like the sound of that and going by the looks on the faces of the three men, they didn't either. He looked at Teal'c and understood why; the man was imposing and more than a little scary, and looking at the state of the men Sam was one hell of a fighter.

Jack sighed and looked like he was getting angry. Sam obviously saw it too since she said, "If you're not going to answer the Colonel's question perhaps you can answer mine. What are your names?"

Up until now the men had been speaking freely but suddenly the man in the middle was silent. Sam and Jack shared a look then both looked at Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel shrugged while Teal'c inclined his head once. Knight was amazed at the silent communication between this obviously close knit group of people.

Whatever they had seen in each other's eyes and gestures made Sam stand and walk behind the three men. She leant in close between the main spokesperson and the man on his left and said in a low voice, devoid of emotion, "We have been through more than our fair share of interrogations at the hands of the systems lords but the thing is," she moved so she was to the right now, "We learnt a long time ago how to get information out of the Jaffa and other human followers and we don't even need to use torture to get it."

At this Knight actually started. He could tell that Sam was telling the truth about all of it and guessed that they'd all been 'interrogated' at one time or another. Whatever it was that these people did it sure as hell wasn't normal Air Force work.

What happened next Knight never did quiet figure out. One minute Sam had her head between the two men the next Jack had reached across the table and grabbed the man in the middles throat while Sam had the one on the right pinned against the table, her hand on his neck, his face pressed into the table and his arm twisted painfully up in the air. He heard Sam his, "Go to Sokar and roast in Netu."

Jack was the first to let go then Sam did too. Jack looked at Sam, who nodded; then he glared back at the men, "You do not touch her unless you want your bones broken."

There was a knock at the door and when Knight moved to opened it he saw a group of air men standing out in the corridor. He stepped to the side and they filled in. "Colonel, Major," the lead man saluted, followed by the rest of them.

Sam and Jack saluted back. "The General send you?"

The man nodded, "Yes sir." He took a step further into the room and handed Jack a hand gun. Behind him the other three air men each handed the rest of them hand guns although Daniel declined his, he had no problem carrying them off world but on earth he preferred not to. They all checked that the safety was on and the barrel empty before they each stuck them into the backs of their trousers.

Jack then looked at the air men and they nodded and the three following quickly made their way over to the three men and zip tied their hands. Once they were done Jack looked at Knight, "The records are going to show that they were remanded into our custody but if the man they mugged or his wife ask what happened to them I need you to tell them that they went to county lock up for however long."

Knight looked confused but nodded. Jack looked at the three men and gestured to the door. "You're going to follow Daniel and the air men and we're going to be right behind you, any funny business and there's going to be trouble ok."

The three men nodded and the air men walked out first closely followed by Daniel and then the three men. Jack, Sam and Teal'c followed after while detective Knight brought up the rear. They walked down the corridor without incident but as soon as they got into the bull pen all hell broke loose. One minute they were all following Daniel and the air men and then next minute the muggers, or whoever they were, were using Sam and two of the air men as shields.

Quicker than he thought possible Jack, Teal'c and the remaining air man had their guns drawn and pointed at the three men. While Daniel was moving to the back of the group, getting out the way. Unfortunately, since all three hostages had had guns now so did the three men and they were pointing Jack, Teal'c and the air men. It took the rest of the bull pen a few seconds to react but when they did there was a sudden flurry of weapons being drawn. Jack looked at Daniel who nodded and then turned to the cops. "Put your guns away, we've got this."

Teal'c started speaking in a low voice. Knight didn't know what the hell he was saying since it wasn't English. _"There is no way for you to get back to your planet so what will this accomplish?"_

The middle man replied, in the same language, _"We are willing to die for our god _shol'va _unlike you who deserted yours."_

Knight saw Teal'c shake his head. _"False gods."_

He saw that while Jack and the others still had their guns trained on the guys Doctor Jackson had somehow managed to get half the people in the bull pen had lowered their guns while the other half looked unsure. Knight then decided to lend a hand. He turned and spoke to the people he worked with. "They do know what they're doing, they got them talking in the interrogation room so do as the doctor asks. Stand down."

The rest of the men holstered their weapons but their hands didn't stray too far. Knight turned his attention back to the hostages, mainly Sam and Jack, since the two of them were staring hard at each other. Jack didn't look happy with whatever was passing between them but Knight could see the determination on Sam's face.

Jack then spoke to the men in English, "Let the major go."

The three men laughed. "Oh we all know about your special attachment to the major Colonel O'Neill, and we know that it is your weakness. Only you puny people would put so much trust in a woman and one you loved at that."

Knight saw that Jack was getting angry. Beside him he felt Daniel move and go to his side. Then he whispered to the Colonel, "Same as ever Jack, they're playing dirty, don't let it get to you."

Jack nodded and turned his attention back to the men. "Yes she's a woman but you forget she's also a solider, I mean look at your face and our record."

That made Sam smile lightly while the men just fumed. Sam had obviously been waiting for a distraction because she made a slight hand gesture and suddenly the three hostages sprang into action. The air men both grabbed the men who were holding them by the arm and flipped them over their shoulders, effectively winding them and disarming them. Sam had a slightly harder time, yes she was stronger than she looked but she didn't have the strength needed to flip a man over her shoulder so she grabbed his arm and twisted it until he dropped the gun and then she turned and went at him, obviously trying to get the upper hand.

Jack saw that the air men had two of the men under control so he turned his attention back to Sam, bringing his gun up to try and get a shoot off but given the amount of moving they were doing he couldn't get a clear shot.

Everyone watched as Sam grabbed the man in a choke hold before he rammed her into the wall, repeatedly. Sam never let go but everyone could see that her grip was getting weaker with each blow. It was Teal'c who stopped it, with the help of Jack. The two men handed their guns quickly to Daniel, who put the safety on on both, before they stepped forward and pulled the two of them off the wall. Sam's grip released completely and she slipped down the wall, dazed, while Teal'c grabbed the man and punched him hard in the head, dropping him like a tonne of bricks. Jack rushed quickly to the slumped Sam as the police watched on. He looked up once and nodded when Teal'c said, "We will take these men with us O'Neill and will leave DanielJackson here to help both you and MajorCarter."

Daniel handed Teal'c the two guns and watched as they left. He then turned and looked at all the police in the room. A lot of them looked like they were in shock. Daniel then looked down at Sam and Jack.

Sam was still leaning against the wall and Daniel honestly wasn't sure if she was even conscious, she was just sat there, not moving. Jack was kneeling in front of her. Daniel gave a little sigh of relief when Sam raised her head and looked into Jack's eyes and smiled. "I'm good Jack, just going to need some pain killers."

Jack didn't look convinced but helped Sam stand and put his arm around her, holding her up and tight to his body. She looked around the room and shook her head when she saw the officer coming over with a first aid kit, "I'm fine."

Another officer handed Daniel a cup of water. Daniel smiled and then passed it to Sam. She took it and drank the lot in one gulp. She handed the cup back to Daniel and smiled at him. Daniel smiled back. "You ready to go?"

Sam nodded then looked at Knight, "Is there any paper work we need to fill out?"

Knight nodded, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Sam sighed and nodded, "Not my first rodeo and won't be my last."

**So Sam got a little beat up but she's fine. Hope you liked it and if you did there's a little button calling your name**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so this is a bit of a long one but I hope you like it.**

Once the paper work had been sighed the remaining members of SG1 had thanked Knight and gotten him to sign the official secrets act. They'd then left to applause from the rest of the cops who were there, all them impressed by how Sam had dealt with everything and gotten right back up after getting smacked down.

It wasn't until they'd gotten back to the mountain that Sam had started to complain. It wasn't even complaining but Jack and Daniel both knew her well enough to know that she was in pain so Jack had sent Sam down to visit Janet, sending Daniel to keep her company. He had then gone to see Teal'c and their new friends.

It wasn't until two days later that they actually got anything out of the men, who had been put in separate holding upon their arrival. It had taken hours of work but Teal'c had finally got it through two of their skulls that the Goa'uld weren't gods. The third man, the one who had spoken in the police station and obviously the leader of the little group had just smirked and sat in silence. The two men had told Teal'c and the rest of SG1 that they had come to earth in an Al'kesh which was currently hidden in a clearing in a wood on the other side of Colorado Springs. They had attacked Jack's family because they were following Sam and Jack and when the two people had left the house they had thought it was Sam and Jack and had attacked. However they had realised their mistake as soon as they had gotten Meredith on the floor and then after that they'd been a bit in shock and then everything had gone to hell when Sam and Jack had joined in.

Jack was satisfied by that and once they had found the Al'kesh the two men they had turned had been sent to the free Jaffa while the third man had been taken somewhere. SG1 didn't know where and when they asked Hammond had told them that he himself didn't know either.

After the men had left Jack had gotten a surprise phone call. He had been standing in Sam's lab when the phone on the wall had rung. He had absently picked it up and answered, "Major Carter's lab, Colonel O'Neill speaking." Sam had smirked at him but turned back to whatever she was working on on her desk.

"We have a call for you sir. We tried your office but you weren't there so this was our next guess."

Jack nodded to himself and said, "Ok then, put it through."

There was a click and Jack heard, "Um, Jack?"

Jack was surprised to hear his older brother's voice but managed to keep the surprise out of his voice when he answered. "What can I do for you Tom?"

"Um, we wanted to thank you for the other night properly," Tom said, "And we were wondering if you and Sam wanted to join us for poker tonight."

"Who's us?" Jack questioned, a smile on his face thinking of the last game of poker he and Sam had had.

On the other end of the phone there was a pause before Tom spoke, "Um me and Meredith, Tony and a few of my mates."

"Sounds like a good idea, just let me check with Sam," he moved the phone away from his ear and looked over at his fiancé, who was now watching him. "Fancy playing poker with Tom, Tony, Meredith and some of Tom's mates?"

A smile came across Sam's face and Jack nodded. He put the phone back to his ear, "Sure Tom. We'd love to."

"Ok, so come any time after seven," Tom said.

"Ok," Jack answered, looking at his watch, it was now five, "Do you mind if we come straight from work?"

"No, that's fine," Tom said, "We'll see you then."

"Ok, see you in a bit Tom." Jack hung up and put the phone back on the wall before looking at Sam, who had come closer during the last part of the conversation. "He said come any time after seven."

Sam nodded, "At least you told him we'd be coming straight from work, means I can get away with wearing what I wore this morning."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, after making sure the door was shut they were after all still on base, and kissed her lightly before saying, "Oh Sam, you were riding your bike so I think leather will be acceptable." He kissed her again, deeper this time as she laughed.

"Of course Jack. So, poker," she raised an eyebrow

Jack smiled widely back at her, "Oh I doubt it'll be strip poker Carter."

She laughed at him and the two kissed again.

An hour and forty minutes later Jack was walking back to Sam's lab, she kicked him out not long after the phone call, said something about him distracting her and sent him to go do the paper work she knew was stacked on his desk. He stopped at the door and opened it saying, "Come along Carter, time to get showered and ready."

He heard a muffled, "Ok," before Sam's head popped up from behind her table. She had oil finger prints and smudges and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You my dear need a shower."

Sam looked at her hands, which were also covered in oil, and nodded, "Yeah, unless you think your brother would appreciate me turning up covered in crap."

Sam shook her head and stood. After making sure everything in her lab was shut down she and Jack left, locking the door behind them. They made their way to the locker rooms, Sam not touching anything since she was still covered in oil. They went their separate ways once they reached the locker room. Sam walked into the women's and headed to her locker, smiling at the other women in the room. She opened the locker and pulled out her towel, shower stuff and change of clothes before pulling off her boots and jacket and putting them into the locker. She then headed towards the shower.

Across the hall Jack was doing the same.

Ten minutes later a clean Sam and Jack met in the corridor and smiled at each other. Sam had a helmet under her arm, as did Jack, since they'd taken the bike this morning instead of the truck.

They made their way to the surface, saying a quick good night to Daniel and Teal'c on their way. Once they were on the surface they headed straight for Sam's bike. Sam got on first, obviously, and then Jack got on behind. He held on tight, Sam had been right when she said that Syler had made it even faster than before.

It didn't take long for them to reach Tom and Meredith's house and when they did Sam pulled up onto the side of the drive since there was just enough room for the bike. She killed the engine, kicked down the stand and once Jack had leant back slightly she pulled off her helmet and behind her felt Jack do the same. She turned in her seat and kissed him soundly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled back. "Come on Sam, they're going to come out soon and see what's keeping us, your bike isn't exactly quiet."

Sam sighed but nodded, "Well you're going to have to get off first."

Jack leant forward and kissed her again before he got off the bike and held out his hand for Sam. She took it and the two of them walked up the drive to the door hand in hand. They reached the door and Jack shifted the helmet slightly in his grip before reaching up and knocking on the door.

The door was opened by Meredith and she smiled when she saw the two people standing there. She waved them in and took the helmets, sticking one on the banister and the other on a coat hook. She started leading them through the house saying, "I never really got a chance to say thank you the other night. You saved my life."

They came into the living room just as Jack said, "Think nothing of it, we were happy to help."

"Still," Tom said standing and coming over to shake their hands, "We're going to say thank you anyway."

Jack and Sam shared a look then Sam said, "Well then, you're very welcome."

Meredith smiled at her while Tom nodded then turned to the rest of the living room. "This is my brother Jack and his fiancé Sam." Jack and Sam both nodded to the group. Tom then gestured to everyone sitting around the coffee table, "This is Rob and his girlfriend Mandy, Tyler and Nathan." The three men and the woman all nod back at Sam and Jack. Rob, Mandy and Tyler were all sat on one sofa while Nathan was sat on an arm chair. Tony was sat on the other sofa while there was another free arm chair.

Sam looked at Meredith and smiled. "I've actually got something for you Meredith," she patted her pockets and pulled out a small black spray can, "I got this out my kit and thought you might find it useful."

She handed the can to Meredith who took it and looked at the orange label. "Military grade pepper spray?"

Sam nodded and Jack smiled lightly, "Trust me when I say one spray of that and whoever it is you've sprayed isn't going to be doing much of anything except bursting into tears and crying for mercy." He gave Sam an accusing look.

Meredith smiled, "Thanks Sam, I'll keep it in my purse."

She placed it on the table and then Tony asked, "How come you know what it does."

Jack looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Jack that was years ago and an accident."

Tom looked between the two of them and then Mandy asked, "You sprayed him with it?" She sounded shocked.

Sam sighed, "We were camping in a forest, it was late and he snuck up on me." She glared at Jack then mumbled, "He was lucky I didn't shoot him."

Her words obviously shocked everyone but they ignored it and Tom waved them towards the empty sofa while Meredith walked out of the room asking over her shoulder, "What can I get the two of you to drink. Wine, water?"

Sam and Jack looked at everyone else and saw that with the exception of Mandy they were all drinking beer, Mandy had a glass of wine. "Don't suppose we could trouble you for two beers?"

Meredith shook her head and said, "Sure thing, but if you're drinking beer later you have to do shots."

"Beer is fine," Sam smiled.

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "They drink like fish."

Sam smiled while Jack laughed, "Yeah, not a problem, Sam can drink marines under the table."

Sam blushed but sat on the sofa next to Tony, Jack dropping down beside her, then she paused and said, "Actually, better make it water, I'm driving the bike."

"Aw come on Carter, we can ring Danny boy and tell him to bring the truck."

Sam shook her head and whispered in his ear, "We're going away tomorrow Jack Hammond would skin us alive if we went in with hang overs."

Jack sighed and looked back at Meredith, "Sorry, better make that two waters."

Meredith nodded and left the room. Jack and Sam turned to the rest of the group while Tom seated himself in the other arm chair. They all sat in awkward silence for a moment before Rob spoke, "So Tom and Tony were telling us that your both Air Force."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm a Colonel and Sam is a Major."

Rob nodded then Nathan asked, "What's it like in the Air Force?"

Sam and Jack shared a look before Jack said, "It's interesting."

Nathan nodded, "I have a brother who's an officer in the navy. Says you get to travel a lot."

At this Sam and Jack actually laughed. Sam then looked at the surprised faces around the table and said, "Sorry, very long running inside joke."

Meredith came back in and handed them a glass of water each while Tony said, "I never asked, but do you see much action?"

Sam looked at Jack and then Jack answered first, "We did yeah. We both had time in the Gulf, I spent most of it on the ground with marines while Carter logged over a hundred hours flight time."

That impressed everyone but before anyone could ask any more questions about their work Sam said, "I thought we were going to play poker?"

Tom nodded and dealt out everyone some chips, "We don't actually play for money; it's more of just a friendly game."

Sam and Jack both nodded, "That's fine; depending on who we're playing with it could be anything from lab time to cooking duty."

"Lab time?" Nathan questioned, "How does that work."

Jack smiled, "Well Sam is a scientist same as another member of the team Daniel. When we play as a team we can either take away lab time or add it. It gives Teal'c and myself the chance to actually get them out of their labs without them throwing a hissy fit."

Sam raised an eyebrow and shook her head while the rest of the table nodded and smiled. Meredith stood by her husband's side, having nowhere to sit down. Sam saw this and stood, "Here, take my seat, I'm fine sitting on the floor."

Meredith shook her head but Sam was already on the floor, leaning gingerly against Jack's legs. Her back was a bit bruised from where she had been rammed against the wall in the police station. Meredith didn't look sure but then Jack said, "Just sit Meredith, I learnt within a few days of meeting her that once she decides to do something it takes more effort than it's worth to change her mind."

Meredith sat and then took the cards her husband dealt her. They played for forty minutes, Sam having a slight disadvantage because Jack could see over her shoulder, or at least he could until she moved. After Sam won yet another hand Tom asked, "Ok, what's the secret. How do you keep winning?"

Sam looked up at Jack and the both of them smiled, "She's a math whiz, she counts the damn cards."

"Yeah and you don't," Sam snipped back.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her. Around the coffee table the group watched the inter play between these two Air Force officers, they obviously loved each other a lot and watching the two of them together was both confusing and fascinating.

Before anyone could comment on the card counting however Sam's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, "Carter." She listened for a moment and then stood, her face dropping. "Is there anything you can do?"

**Dum dum dum**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still home ill so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :D**

Jack looked at Sam, concern written all over his face. Sam caught his look and moved her hand up and down. Jack understood and looked beside him at Meredith, "Do you have a pen and paper."

She wordlessly nodded and reached under the coffee table and pulled out a pad of paper. Tom handed Jack a pen he had gotten from the pot on the window sill. Jack nodded his thanks and stood. Sam had since turned her back so Jack tapped her shoulder. When she turned he handed her the pen and pad and she nodded her thanks. Sam walked over and put the pad on the window sill and after asking whoever was on the end of the phone, "How long ago did it start?" she started scribbling down equations and numbers on the paper. Everyone watched as she wrote, occasionally scribbling something out and writing something different. Every so often she would ask, "Any change?" After a few minutes she put the pen down and looked at the calculations. "Right, you've got five minutes. Calm down Felger, I'll talk you through sorting it out just listen ok." She paused for a moment, obviously waiting for Felger to calm down she started speaking again. "I want you to take off the covering. Can you see the three top wires, red, yellow and blue? Good. Clip the red and yellow ones and splice them together." She then sighed and snapped sarcastically, "Put the bloody phone on speaker then you'll have two hands free to do it." She took a deep breath, obviously attempting calming herself before she spoke again, "OK the wires together? Good. Now check that the wires underneath are intact." She waited a few seconds then gave a little sigh of relief before saying, "They're all fine, good, now put the cover back on and reset it." She saw silent for a moment then sighed with relief, "Now go put it in my lab and don't let anyone touch it until I get in in the morning." She grunted a few times before hanging up. Then she shocked everyone in the room by turning the air blue with curses from over a dozen different languages, a lot of them not even from earth.

Jack watched her for a moment and then when she started slowing down he asked, "Been speaking to Daniel Carter?"

Sam scowled at him and said, "When we get back in base keep me away from Felger or I may be forced to shoot him or at least smack him really really hard in the head."

Jack raised an eyebrow while behind him he saw the rest of the group beginning to whisper to each other, giving Sam looks that Jack wasn't really a fan of. "What did he do?"

Sam sighed, "Broke a generator and nearly blew up half the base."

Behind him the whispers suddenly stopped. "Seriously," Jack said, "How the hell did he manage that?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack shook his head, "Ok, I do not want to know if it's going to start you ranting again."

Sam took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, before she looked over at the group, "Sorry but I'm always fixing his mistakes and this one was completely avoidable but it still happened."

Jack looked at his family and their friends and said, "I'm really sorry, but she's right, some of the ideas he has are pretty good but a lot of the time he's a bit of a liability. Although maybe the language was a bit strong." He looked back at Sam, "You good Carter?"

She nodded and Tony broke the awkward silence that engulfed the room by asking, "Why do you call her Carter Jack?"

"Because for the first five years we worked together calling her Sam would have led to all kinds of trouble." Tony raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed, "Let's just say that I loved her from day one and if I'd called her Sam then acting like CO and 2nd would have been hard."

Tony nodded and then Sam said, "Hey sir, I'll be right back."

Jack nodded and Sam left the room. Everyone heard the front door open as Sam left the house. "I take it that the sir thing is the same as the Carter thing?"

Jack nodded, "Sort of. I'm her commanding officer and since I wouldn't let her call me Colonel every single time we spoke she went with sir."

Mandy looked toward the front door and asked, "Is she alright?"

Jack nodded, "She'll be fine, she just needs to blow off a bit of steam especially after doing at those calculations so quickly." He picked up the pad of paper from the window sill and after ripping off the first page he handed it back to Meredith. He folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket, he wasn't sure if Sam would need it again but better safe than sorry. He sat back on the sofa and picked up his cards, "Where were we?"

Ten minutes later they heard the door open again and Sam walked into the room. She smiled apologetically at everyone, "Sorry about that."

Everyone just nodded and then Nathan asked, "I'm a languages professor so I'm going to have to ask, how many languages did you just swear in?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I think nineteen, why?"

Nathan looked impressed and said, "It's just that I didn't recognise a lot of them."

Sam nodded, "I think a fair few of them were dead languages. We work with an archaeologist who has a knack for deciphering languages and over the years I've, I mean we've, picked up most of the curse words from each."

Nathan nodded and asked, "So what were some of them?"

"Um," Sam said, "Latin, Babylonian, Celtic and then normal ones like French, Spanish, German, Portuguese and Mandarin."

Everyone in the room looked impressed except Jack, "You forgot Egyptian and Slovincian Carter."

"I wasn't going to give the whole list Jack since I can't remember the names of some of them at all."

"You speak Babylonian?" Nathan questioned.

Sam shook her head, "I know the curse words. Daniel can sort of speak it but he can read it quiet well."

Tom looked at Jack, "What about you Jack, you pick up any languages as part of the Air Force?"

Jack shook his head, "Not really although I can say yeahsureyoubetcha in I think eight languages."

"It's nine sir, Daniel taught you it in Latin after the reunion."

Jack nodded, "There you go, nine."

Everyone looked impressed but none more so than Nathan.

"So," Rob said, "You can kick serious ass, do amazingly hard maths in your head, swear in however many languages, and you count cards. Where have you been all my life?"

Everyone laughed at his joke while his wife elbowed him lightly. "Sorry Rob, but she is really really taken," Jack joked back, taking her left hand in his right.

Meredith saw the glint of the ring and smiled, "Can I ask how he proposed?"

Sam nodded, "Sure. Um, we were camping and he pulled me away from the group, did some romantic spiel then went down on one knee and proposed. He even asked my dad for his blessing."

Jack held his chest in mock pain, "I'm wounded that all you can do is call it romantic spiel."

Sam chuckled, "Hey, I remember it word perfect thank you very much."

Meredith said, "Really, I don't remember mine, I was too excited."

Sam shrugged, "My dad followed us and recorded it. I've seen the video and remembered the words."

Meredith smiled at her, "Was it sweet?"

"Very," Sam answered, "Best proposal ever."

"And you would know," Jack joked.

Sam scowled at him. "Yeah Jonas wasn't a fan of the whole down on one knee private thing, he proposed in the middle of a bloody restaurant. Do you have any idea how hard it is to say no to someone when there's a load of people watching you?"

"But you didn't say no," Jack said quietly.

Sam shook her head, "Biggest mistake of my life."

"What even bigger than the time you drank that stuff that made you take off…" Jack's words were cut off by Sam's hand over his mouth.

"If Daniel can't say it what makes you think you can?"

He shrugged, "Cause you love me."

"Yeah but that won't stop me from kicking your ass if you ever mention it again."

Jack nodded and looked back at his family and smiled. "What can I say, she's a hard ass."

Everyone laughed and Sam and Jack took their seats again. The rest of the group were obviously a tiny bit wary of Sam now but after a few more hands of poker, most of which Sam did very well on, everything went back to normal and the light chatter they had had going before the phone call resumed.

When Tom announced that it was time for shoots Sam and Jack stood. "As much as we would really love to join you we have a very busy weekend at work so I think we're going to call it a night," Jack said.

Tom nodded and said, "Well next time you can join in with the shoots." He stood too and shook both of their hands. "Really, thank you for the other night."

Sam and Jack both nodded and then turned to the rest of the group. "It was lovely to meet you all," Sam said.

Tony stood and came to stand beside his older brother, "I was wondering, can I see your bike?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Sure. It's right outside."

The rest of the group stood as well and they all made their way out of the house and onto the drive, Jack grabbing both helmets as they went.

Once they reached the boke Tony had a closer look and started asking loads of questions that Jack didn't even understand but Sam seemed to have no problem answering. Tom came to stand beside him and asked, "Do you actually understand anything their saying?"

Jack shook his head, "But that's nothing unusual, on a good day I normally only understand about half of what she says, the rest is technobabble."

Sam must of heard him cause she flashed him that smile, the one she kept especially for him, before looking back at Tony and the bike.

Jack watched for a few more seconds before his phone rang. He picked it up, "O'Neill. Hello General, what can I do for you?" He listened for a moment then burst out laughing. "I'll tell her sir. See you tomorrow."

He hung up and looked at Sam, still laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" Sam asked him.

He smiled at her, "You booby trapped your lab and it went off as Felger was leaving."

Sam looked at the floor, "Opps."

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Well Felger went into the lab and put the generator there and on his way out got splattered as Hammond put it, by washing up liquid."

Sam suddenly started laughing and before long everyone else was laughing. Jack looked at his fiancé and said, "Hammond says well done with the generator, but he asks if you can disable the washing up liquid trap."

Sam nodded, "It was only meant to be for the marines, it was only meant to activate when one of their security cards are swiped. I'd rather they did get in my lab if they decided to get revenge for turning them into smurfs."

Jack just nodded and looked at his brother, "Thank you Tom, tonight was fun."

Tom nodded and then smiled, "The least I could do."

Sam smiled and then flipped up the seat on her bike. She pulled out two envelopes and passed them to Meredith and Tony.

"What's this?" Meredith asked as she opened the envelope.

"Wedding invite. It's up to you if you want to come or not," Sam said.

Tony smiled at her, "I'd love to Sam."

Meredith nodded and smiled too, "We'll have to see if we're free that date but thank you for the invite." She looked at her husband and then back at Sam, "And thanks for the pepper spray. I've been worried about leaving the house since the attack."

Sam and Jack shared a guilty look but nobody else saw it since they did it so quickly. Sam then looked at her watch and said, "We've really got to go, sorry."

Tony nodded and moved away from the bike. Jack handed Sam her helmet and the two of them put them on. Sam then moved to the bike and rolled it down the driveway and onto the road. She got on and Jack gone on behind. Jack lifted his visor and said, "Thanks again for tonight."

Everyone waved as Sam started the bike. Jack flipped down his visor and held Sam tightly round the middle. Sam then gave one last wave before she gunned the engine and the two of them flew down the street.

Tony watched and as they turned to the corner he whistled, "That bike is definitely faster than mine."

**So there you go, disaster averted and Felger is a moron.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only a short chapter but it deals with the rest of the time left until the wedding. I did it like this because I didn't want to have a million or so more chapters before the wedding, I just wanted to get to it now.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :D**

The next few months were very hectic at Stargate Command. They'd had to deal with a Goa'uld who decided that mounting an attack on a planet SG1 had been visiting at the time. They'd helped the villagers deal with them but Sam had spent the next week in hospital, she got caught in an explosion and had taken two days to regain consciousness. Jack had spent the week by her bed, refusing to leave her side, and while Janet understood his need to do so, the whole team had been like that even before Jack had proposed, it made treating Sam difficult at times, especially since Jack knew how much Sam hated bed rest.

After that they had had some quiet missions but of course every so often they had to deal with a bit of trouble.

They'd sent out all the invites by the end of the month and most of the replies had come back within a few weeks. The ones from Jack's family however had been slightly slower although they had all said they were coming, eventually. Everyone of their off world allies had been delighted to be invited and all of them had said they would be happy to come, Lya had asked if she could bring Nafrayu as he had been asking about them since Lya had returned from Tollana and Jack and Sam had been happy to agree.

Once all the invites were in Hammond had called Sam and Jack to his office wanting to know how many passes he needed for their friends and family who knew nothing about what they really did. While they had been in the office Hammond had proceeded to look through the list and ask how the preparations were going.

_"Fine sir," Sam answered, "Everyone has been so helpful." Beside her Jack nodded._

_Hammond smiled at them and said, "I was in Washington a few days ago and after the President and I finished with what we were talking about he expressed his happiness about being invited to your wedding."_

_Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the General, "We were happy and honoured that he agreed to come."_

_Hammond's smile grew, "Oh he said he wouldn't miss your wedding for anything; remember he's read all your mission reports." He looked between the two of them, seeing the light flush that had covered both their faces. "He also mentioned that he has never had the chance to officiate a wedding and he thinks that it would be fun, and I was wondering that since I know you don't have a vicar or anyone yet if you could ask him, I think it would make his year."_

_Sam and Jack looked at each other and Sam said softly, "Well, we have been discussing it for a while and can't seem to agree on anyone."_

_Jack nodded and looked back at the General, "When you say he mentioned it, how do you mean?"_

_"Well we were talking about your wedding and then he just commented that even though he was the President he couldn't do something meaning full for two people he owes so much."_

_At this Sam and Jack shared a shocked look then Jack looked back at Hammond, "Of course he can officiate, we'd be honoured."_

_Beside him Sam nodded, "Yes, it'd be an honour."_

So that had been that, Hammond had called the President and asked him if he would officiate and he had been delighted to agree. After that Hayes had spent a few minutes a week, or whenever their busy schedules would allow, on the phone with Jack and Sam, arranging how they wanted to ceremony done. They'd both agreed that they wanted to say their own vows, something that came from the heart, so they had arranged what the President was going to say around that.

Jack and Sam saw his family a few times over the months but a lot of the time they were either busy with missions, wedding planning, or in Sam's case, lab work.

Sam had eventually gone back to the dress shop and picked up her dresses as well as picked out dresses for Janet, Cassie and Kathy. All four dresses were currently hanging in Janet's house, so Jack couldn't get a peek at them. He kept trying, not because he actually wanted to see it but because he knew Sam found it funny so he kept it up, even before they had gotten together he had loved her laugh and now that he was making her laugh so often he didn't want to stop.

Once Mike, Mark and their families had said they were coming Sam and Jack had offered them the use of their house for the few days leading up to the wedding, it was going to be a tight squeeze but neither family had a problem with that and the children were all looking forward to spending time with each other, especially once Sam had put forward the idea of them sleeping in a tent in the garden so that there was more room in the house for the adults. Jacob was also coming and while Sam and Jack had said that he was also welcome to come and stay with them, Jacob had decided that he would rather stay on base, although he was planning on spending some time with Mark and his family after the wedding, unfortunately he couldn't before as he was only arriving the morning of the wedding due to a Tok'ra high council meeting he could not miss.

After the wedding Jack and Sam were leaving the house for Sam's friends and family to use for as long as they wanted since they were leaving as soon as the reception was over for their honey moon. They hadn't been able to get it out of anyone where they were going, since Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond and Walter had taken it upon themselves to decide where they were going. All Sam and Jack knew was that it was off world and they had up to a month off, if they so wanted. Although, the General had said that if they needed them they would be recalled but only if there was no other option.

The suspense was killing both Jack and Sam but no matter how often they asked, or how nicely they asked, no one would tell them so they had eventually given up. Janet and Cassie had been put in charge of packing Sam's stuff and Daniel Jack's so they didn't even get possible destinations from that, although they both had small rucksacks in their lockers of things they knew Janet, Cassie and Daniel wouldn't pack but wanted to take.

They spent every minute together they could, Jack was more likely to be found in Sam's lab than anywhere else when the two of them were on base and everyone was surprised that whenever they did go into Sam's lab Jack was sitting at one of the counters, which Sam had cleared especially for him, doing his paper work. They later learnt, and had a good laugh over, that Sam had said that if he was in her lab he did his paper work since it stopped him fiddling with her experiments and if he didn't find something to do no amount of blue jello would get her to unlock the door.

**No idea if the President really can officiate a wedding but he's one of the most powerful men in the world so I'm going to guess he can**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the fifteenth when Mark, Mike and the others arrived; they'd all arranged it so that they were there when Sam and Jack were both off rotation. The two families had arrived at the airport together where Sam and Jack had picked them up, in one of the jeeps that the SGC used when they had to move around a lot of people, normally for training missions and the such. It was just as well too since they would have had to bring at least three cars to be able to fit everyone and everything in, as it was it was a bit of a squish but everyone was happy to be there.

The drive from the airport to their house was full of chatter as the kids told Sam and Jack all about their flight, it was the first time any of them had ever been on a plane and Charlie and Timmy especially had loved it.

They reached the house and everyone pilled out. Everyone grabbed what they could carry and they all followed Jack and Sam into the house. Once inside they put everything down then Mike, Mark and Jack went back out to get the bags they'd left in the jeep. Sam put on the kettle while they were out and when they got back in she lead the kids out into the garden where they had pitched a four man tent Jack had found in the loft. The three girls squealed when they saw it and the boys smiled. Jack saw that their parents had slightly worried looks on their faces and said, "They'll be fine. This is a really nice neighbourhood."

Mark, Mandy, Mike and Amy all nodded and then smiled as they saw Sam crouch and lead the way into the tent, showing the kids where they would be sleeping. The adults all walked over and peeked through the open door and gasped. Sam and Jack had filled the tent with blankets and pillows so that the kids wouldn't get cold. The kids were all happily in the middle of a pillow fight and by the looks of it they had decided to gang up on Sam. As the adults watched Sam curled up in a ball, the five against one finally getting to her. The kids stopped as they heard Jack laugh. "Come on Carter, is that the best you've got?"

Sam sat up quicker than a flash and Jack ended up with a pillow in the face. Everyone laughed and then the kids all put the pillows down before getting out of the tent. Sam followed along and Jack pulled her to her feet.

The kids looked at Sam and Jack and Kathy smiled at them, "Thank you auntie Sammie, thank you Jack."

Jack and Sam both smiled back, "You are very welcome."

They all filed back inside and went into the sitting room. After offering and getting everyone food and drink Sam sat and said, "Right just a few things about the wedding. It's in the mountain where we work and because of the nature of the work that is done there the security is very high." She reached across to the windowsill and handed Mark and Mike some cards, "Keep these in your pockets at all times and you'll need them to get in in the first place." Then she looked at the kids, "You've got to stay close to your parents ok, we wouldn't want you getting lost." Then she spoke to the rest of the room in general, "There are also going to be some, um, strange looking people there. They're people we meet through work and became friends with."

Mark nodded and asked, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because," Jack said, "We don't want you to be surprised when you see them." He looked at Sam and asked, "I can't remember, did we tell my family?"

Sam nodded, "The last time your mom invited us all round for dinner we did yes."

Jack nodded and looked back at the people around them. He caught the eyes of the kids and asked, "Shall we go and see if we can find any toys for you to play with?"

The kids all nodded happily and Jack led them, like the Pied Piper, out of the room. Sam watched with a smile on her face then turned back to her friends and family. "Oh, by the way tomorrow night I won't be here so I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with Jack."

"I heard that Carter," came Jack's muffled voice.

Sam just smiled and said, "You were meant to sir."

Everyone heard as he laughed then Mandy asked, "Why won't you be here?"

Sam sighed, "Janet and Cassie decided that since its bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding that I was staying at theirs tomorrow night."

Mandy caught something in her voice and asked, "And you're not happy about it?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't believe it's bad luck but Cassie thinks that because we seem so good at attracting bad luck she doesn't want to jinx it."

Mandy nodded, "Fair enough. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sam smiled at her and added, "Janet has Kathy's dress so she's going to drop it off tomorrow when they come and pick me up."

Mandy smiled at her, "She was so excited when she found out what you asked her to do."

Jack then came back into the room and dropped on the sofa beside Sam, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he did so. "Does that mean I finally get to see one of the dresses?" he asked.

Sam shook her head and laughed, "Not yet Jack. Only another day." She stopped speaking for a moment then asked, "Where are the kids?" she asked.

"I gave them some of your doohickys to play with," Sam glared at him and he laughed, "Oh give me some credit Carter, I value my life too much to let them play with your precious thingies, I gave them a bat and ball and they went outside."

Sam shook her head then her brother asked, "Sam. Can I see your ring a bit closer? I saw it a little in the jeep but I don't recognise the symbols."

Sam nodded and pulled the ring off her finger before handing it to her brother. Mandy, Amy and Mike all moved closer to him and they all looked at it. "It's beautiful," Mandy told them.

Mark nodded while Mike asked, "What are the markings?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other before Sam answered, "Something that means a lot to the both of us, same as the ones on the inside."

That caused everyone to look at the inside. "I can read the always obviously but what do the other symbols mean?" Amy asked.

"That no matter how far apart we are or how lost we seem I love her and will always come and get her," Jack answered. The others all nodded and smiled at how sweet and beautiful the sentiment was but neither Jack nor Sam saw them, they were too busy looking into each other's eyes. The rest of the room watched in silence as they saw something pass between the two of them before Sam's face broke into a smile and she leant forward and kissed Jack lightly before leaning in and whispering, "Always." The others in the room heard the word and then smiled at each other; they could see just how much these two people meant to each other.

Jack whispered something back, this time too quiet for anyone to hear except Sam. She pulled away from him and then looked back at the room. They all gave the two of them a soft smile before Jack asked, "We were planning on a BBQ for tea if that's alright with everyone."

Everyone nodded then spent the next hour or so catching up but then the children came back in and Jack looked at his watch, "I think it's about time to start cooking."

Sam nodded, "You go start the grill; I'll get the stuff out the fridge."

Jack stood and left, followed by the other men and the five kids while the women all stayed in the lounge with Sam. She stood and led the way to the kitchen. She took the meat out first then came back in and started cutting bread and salad. Outside they heard Jack shout, "Hey Sam, where are the tongs?"

Sam smiled, "Hanging on the wall with the fish slice and everything else."

"Got them," came the muffled reply.

Sam shook her head and turned her attention back to the table. "Don't burn it all Jack, I know that you love yours cremated but no one else does," she said loud enough for Jack to hear out by the grill.

"Yes dear," came Jacks sarcastic reply.

She shook her head again and smiled at the other two women and shrugged, "Every time we've had a team BBQ since we met I think I have been the only one with non-blackened meat."

Outside they could hear the men talking and the children laughing. Sam picked up everything she could that three of them had done, Mandy and Amy picking up what was left. They went outside and placed it all on the picnic table near the grill. "Does anyone want a beer or anything else to drink?" Sam questioned.

Once she had her answer she went back inside and got four beers, two glasses of wine and a jug of squash for the kids. She took them all outside on a tray, complete with plastic cups for the children.

She handed Jack, Mike and Mark a beer each before passing Mandy and Amy their glasses of wine. Then she turned to the kids and asked, "Who wants a drink?"

The children all came towards her and she smiled. Jack also couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he watched Sam surrounded by kids. No matter how many times he saw it off world it never did stop the feelings he got when he saw her like that, it warmed his heart, even now after so many years.

Sam saw his look and smiled back at him before turning back to pouring drinks for the five children. Once they were done she picked up her beer and joined the others by the grill while the kids went back into the tent.

Ten minutes later Jack called out to them, "Oi rugrats foods ready."

All five of them came out of the tent and came running up to the table where Jack was putting the meat on a plate. Sam smiled at the kids and began plating up the food, along with some bread, leaving them to do the salad for themselves and she was surprised when they all picked some themselves without being told by their parents. She looked up at Jack as she did some for him, "Look and learn Jack, they eat their greens without any complaining."

Jack stuck his tongue out at her then kissed her cheek when she handed him a plate. "Maybe you should just train me better."

Sam shook her head while the others all laughed.

After they had eaten they went inside and sorted out where everyone was sleeping. Mark and Mandy had the spare room where Sam used to sleep after team nights if it was too late, or she was too drunk, to drive home while Mike and Amy had the pull out sofa bed where Daniel normally crashed.

The kids all brushed their teeth and got into their pyjamas before saying night to Sam, Jack and their parents. Sam followed them out and made sure they were comfortable and warm in the tent. Before she left she said, "The back door will be unlocked so if you need to go to the loo come in and it's the first door on the left." As the children nodded she looked at the younger girls, Minnie and Claire and asked, "Do you know which one your left is?" The two girls nodded and held up their left hands. Sam smiled at them, "There shouldn't be any problems but if there is come in ok?" Again the children nodded and Sam smiled. She shuffled out of the tent then crouched in the doorway then paused and handed them some torches, "Put them in the little pockets on the side of the tent and then if you wake up you can find your way." She watched as the torches went into the pockets then she smiled once more and said, "Sleep well kids." They gave a chorus of goodnight and Sam zipped up the door.

Sam waited for a moment then smiled as she heard them all start talking excitedly about sleeping out in a tent all on their own. She made her way back to the house and shut the door, making sure that she didn't lock it like she normally would. Then she went back into the sitting room and sat on the sofa next to Jack, curling her feet up under her body and resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and turned his attention back to what was being said. "Why is the security so high that we need these ID cards?" Mark was asking.

"Because for one it's NORAD and some of the stuff there is very highly classified and two because the President is going to be there," Jack answered.

"What really?" Mike asked.

It was Sam who answered this time, "Yeah. He's the one performing the ceremony."

That was meet by shocked silence before Mark asked, "When you said strange looking earlier, how did you mean?"

Jack looked down at Sam and silently asked her if she wanted to explain or if he should. Seeing her reply he answered, "Well you know that Teal'c wore his bandana all weekend at the reunion."

Mark and Mandy both nodded and Jack continued, "Well he won't be wearing it this weekend and he has a gold I guess you could say emblem on his forehead, as will one of the other guests and his son Rya'c has a similar one but in ink."

"Um, why," Amy questioned.

"It's from their previous lives I guess you could call it, something to do with who they were before we meet them, Teal'c doesn't like to talk about it so can you please not ask any of them about it and can you ask the kids to do the same."

The parents nodded and Sam said in an apologetic voice, "Sorry that I have to call it a night so early but I've had a bad week." And she had, they both had. They'd spent the first part of the week stuck off world thanks to being captured by some not so friendly natives on the planet and by the time they had finally managed to prove that they weren't Goa'ulds, not an easy task since Teal'c was carrying one in his pouch, they had been there a full three days and had been joined by the rescue teams sent to get them. They had quickly dialled home and the other teams had left while SG1 had stayed to try and work out a trade agreement for some of the naquadah they mined. They had gotten the trade but it had taken another day and by the time they had gotten back even Daniel hadn't been very diplomatic. They'd gotten back two days ago so hadn't really had much of a chance to recuperate, especially Sam who had been called away to Area 51 for a day to help on one of the projects. She along with the rest of SG1 and Hammond thought it was pointless since she could only stay for a day but the Colonel in charge had been very persistent and Sam had ended up on a flight that arrived there in the early morning and then a flight home that got back very late.

Mark and the others all nodded and Mark said, "Well we were going to have an early night as well I think, flying with kids can be exhausting."

Everyone laughed and said good night. Jack stayed behind to pull out the sofa bed and made sure that Mike and Amy knew where everything was. By the time he made it up to their room Sam was in bed and under the covers, nearly half asleep. He quickly stripped to his boxers and slid in behind her, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck lightly. "Night Sam. Love you."

He felt Sam shift closer to him and heard her quietly say, "Love you too Jack."

It didn't take long for their breathing to even out and soon the two of them were out for the count. Across the hall Mark and Mandy were also lying in their bed although they weren't asleep yet. Mandy rolled on her side and said to her husband, "I've said it before but I'll say it again, I'm glad Sam has found someone like Jack."

Mark nodded, "Seeing the two of them together reminds me of how mom and dad were together when we were little and dad was home. They were also joking around with each other."

Mandy nodded and kissed his cheek before falling asleep. Mark stayed awake for a while longer thinking that if she was still alive today his mother would really love Jack O'Neill and how happy he made her Sammie.

**Woooo, the wedding is nearly finally here :D**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Jack and Sam made their way down stairs together, after a quick shower each and a change of clothes. They went into the kitchen, keeping quiet as it looked like Mike and Amy were still asleep. Mark and Mandy must have heard them moving around because they joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning," Jack greeted quietly, smiling at them before turning back to the kettle. "Coffee?"

"Please," Mark and Mandy both answered.

They heard movement in the sitting room and Mike came round the corner, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sam smiled at him, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

He smiled at her, "That sofa is surprisingly comfortable."

Sam smiled at him and nodded, "Jack got a new one about a year after we meet each other; he got tired of Daniel complaining every time he got too drunk to go home."

Jack nodded, "The only thing worse than a hung over archaeologist is a hung over archaeologist who spends the day complaining about a crick in his neck."

Mike laughed and said, "Do I smell coffee?"

Jack nodded, "Do you want a cup for you and Amy?"

Mike nodded, "Thanks." He leant against the table and asked, "Anyone heard from the kids this morning?"

Every shook their heads. "I'll go see if their up," Sam said leaving the room and heading for the back door.

She went out and walked over to the tent. She listened for a moment but heard nothing. She was about to open the door when she quickly turned and went back into the house, picking up the camera from the table beside the back door. She went back to the tent and slowly unzipped the door. When she saw the inside of the tent she smiled. Charlie and Timmy were lying face to face in one corner, a set of cards between them and Sam guessed that they'd fallen asleep playing. Her smile grew when she looked over at the girls. The three of them were under the same blanket, Kathy in the middle with Minnie and Claire either side. She quickly snapped a few pictures. The boys must have been light sleepers because the sound of the shutter woke the both of them. They sat up and rubbed their eyes before looking around to get their bearings and smiling at Sam when they saw her.

"Morning boys," Sam said, "When you're ready we've got breakfast on the go."

The boys nodded and began to pack up the cards. Their movement disturbed the girls and Minnie and Claire both sat up, looking around lost. "Morning," Sam said quietly. The two girls turned to look at her and both smiled sleepily.

"Where's mommy?" Minnie asked.

"She's inside getting breakfast," Sam answered softly.

The twins both nodded and then got out from under their blanket, along with Kathy. Sam stood and led the way into the house and into the kitchen. Minnie and Claire both ran to their dad and hugged him. He smiled at them, "Good night girls?"

The two nodded, "Charlie and Timmy played cards and Kathy told us a story."

"Did you say thank you to Kathy?" Mike asked his daughters.

Claire nodded and asked, "Can we sleep out again?"

Mike smiled at her, "You can sleep out as long as we're staying with Sam."

All five kids cheered and Sam and Jack smiled at each other. The cheering woke Amy and she came into the room and hugged her daughters good morning.

The children all sat around the table and told their parents, Sam and Jack all about their night in the tent. The adults all stood around the kitchen as Jack and Sam cooked bacon, eggs, sausages and beans in silence, not needing to speak to work with each other.

Mark and Mandy shared a look and smiled, the two were obviously very happy and worked well together even doing something as simple as cooking breakfast. Sam plated everything up and handed it out before taking her own plate and sitting on the counter next to the cooker where Jack was leaning.

Everyone ate quickly and as Sam put all the dishes into the dish washer she asked, "What does everyone want to do today?"

"Spend the day with you I think was all we really had in mind, we have after the wedding to have a look around Colorado Springs," Mark answered.

Sam smiled at him, "Sounds like a plan."

Mandy asked, "How long can we stay after the wedding? I know Mark and I have some time off."

Sam shrugged, "Well as long as you want. We've been given a month for our honeymoon and we need the time off so we're going to use all of it."

"Wow, a month is a long time," Mark commented. Sam nodded as he continued, "Where are you going?"

"Um, we don't know," Sam answered.

That got a surprised look from everyone and Jack smiled when he noticed. "Our friends and the General wanted it to be a surprise so they won't tell us."

Sam nodded, "We've had lots of fun trying to find out though."

Jack laughed, "Daniel now won't be alone with the two of us alone."

That got everyone laughing and then the parents turned to their kids. "Go and get dressed while we decide what we're going to do today."

All five kids nodded and jumped down from the table. Minnie, Claire and Timmy, closely followed by Amy, went into the sitting room to get their clothes out of their bags while Kathy and Charlie both followed Mandy upstairs to get changed.

Mark and Mike both made to follow their families but Sam said quickly before they left the room. "There are two showers, one down here in the bathroom by the backdoor and another upstairs opposite your room."

The two men nodded and continued on their way. Sam watched them go and then felt Jack's arms encircle her waist. She smiled and leant back into him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

Sam turned her head and kissed him, just in front of his ear, "Me neither."

"We've waited long enough for our chance."

Sam nodded, "And now we only have to wait one more day."

The two stood like that for a moment longer before Jack released Sam's waist and took her hand. She gave him a questioning look. He smiled and pulled her towards the back door. He opened it and the two of them went outside and stood on the deck for a minute before Jack pulled her down the garden, towards the big tree there.

He sat down, pulling her with him, and settled his back against the tree. Sam moved to sit in the v of his legs and leant against his chest. They just sat in silence for a few moments before Jack whispered, "I love you more than anything Carter."

She rubbed her nose against his cheek and whispered back, "Not as much as I love you."

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her even closer to him. Sam reached up her hands and wrapped her arms around his, pulling them even tighter around her. She sighed happily and touched the necklace that she still hadn't taken off. It was warm to the touch and she smiled lightly. Jack saw the gesture and covered her hand with his. "So what do you think we're going to do today?"

Sam shrugged, "I really don't know, and I actually don't care either really. Mark was right; it'll just be nice to spend some time with them before the wedding, no matter what we do."

Jack nodded into her shoulder and the kissed her ear lightly. The two sat in silence, enjoying being together and not having to worry about the world exploding.

In their room Mark and Mandy were getting their children ready for the day. Kathy was currently in the shower while Charlie was standing outside the door, waiting patiently. Mark smiled at his wife and went to the window and looked out at the back garden. When he saw Sam and Jack under the tree he gestured his wife over. She came over and followed his gaze, a smile immediately spreading across her face. She touched her husband's arm and pulled him away from the window, "Give them some privacy while we get ready."

Mark nodded and moved to his clothes bag.

Thirty minutes later everybody meet back in the kitchen. Mike looked around and asked, "Where are Sammie and Jack?"

"Outside," Mandy answered, "I'll go get them." She left and went out onto the porch.

Sam and Jack heard the door and looked up. Mandy smiled at them and the two of them stood swiftly and gracefully before walking towards her, hand in hand. "Everybody dressed?" Jack questioned.

Mandy nodded, "And waiting in the kitchen."

The three made their way back inside to the kitchen and Jack smiled at everyone. "So, any ideas about what we want to do today?"

"What is there to do in Colorado Springs?" Mike asked.

Jack and Sam paused for a moment, thinking. "Um, there's the park I guess and it has a wood nearby if we want to do something different," Sam suggested. She may have lived in the Springs for nearly six years but if she was honest she hadn't really had much of a chance to look around anywhere but the town centre.

The children all nodded happily at the idea while their parents smiled, "Sounds like a good a plan as any."

Sam nodded, "I'll make a picnic lunch and then we can eat it there."

That was met by more nods from the children and a funny noise from Jack. Sam looked at him and nodded, "Yes Jack, I'll pack a cake."

Sam got started on the sandwiches, with the help of Mandy, Amy, Mike and Mark, while Jack kept the kids entertained.


	19. Chapter 19

The day out had been brilliant and the picnic lunch had been a huge success, especially the huge chocolate cake Sam had pulled out of the basket for afters. They'd played on the swings and walked in the woods, however this time neither Sam nor Jack climbed the trees.

After they got home hours later they all sat out in the back garden since Mike and Amy had taken over the sitting room. The five children were running around the garden, still somehow full of energy even after spending most of the day at the park. The adults all sat on the porch and watched as they ran around and played with the bat and ball Jack had given them the day before.

They'd been home an hour and had been talking together about anything from memories of school to Sam and Jack's wedding plans and what they were going to do for tea and when they were going to have it. They were happily chatting away when two people appeared in the back garden, having come round the side of the house. Sam smiled when she saw them and stood. "Hello Cassie, Janet."

Janet walked over and smiled at her friend, "Sam, Colonel."

Cassie however ran up to Jack and hugged him tight. "Hello munchkin," he said into her hair.

"Hey Jack, I haven't seen you in ages."

Cassie let Jack go and went back over to where Janet was standing, smiling. Sam smiled too and began the introductions. "Janet, Cassie, this is my brother Mark and his wife Mandy and my best friend from high school Mike and his wife Amy." Janet smiled and shook all their hands while Cassie just smiled at them. "This is Doctor Janet Fraiser and her daughter Cassie," Sam continued.

Suddenly all the kids noticed the visitors and came running over to the porch. Sam looked down at all of them and smiled, "And these are the rugrats. Charlie and Kathy," she pointed out the two of them, "Are my niece and nephew and Timmy, Minnie and Claire are Mike and Amy's children."

Cassie looked down at the kids and smiled. "I like your bracelet," she told Mandy.

Mandy beamed at her, "Auntie Sammie made it for me and one for Charlie too."

Sam shook her head and smiled while Janet watched her daughter, a proud smile on her face. Janet never got tired of seeing Cassie with younger children. She had grown from the afraid and alone little girl they had brought back through the Stargate into a beautiful young woman with a heart full of love.

Janet looked at the little girl and smiled, "I've got your dress in the car."

Kathy turned her smile to Janet and then to Sam. Sam smiled back and beckoned the little girl closer. Kathy came to stand beside Sam's chair and Sam pulled her onto her lap and said quietly, "Don't let Uncle Jack see it ok, until you put it on tomorrow."

Kathy and Charlie had started calling Jack Uncle Jack while they had been at the park that day. When Charlie had first said it neither Sam nor Jack could help the smiles that came. Mark and Mandy had also been pleased as they could tell just how much the two kids liked Jack which was good since they planned on spending more time with both Sam and Jack whenever they got the chance.

Kathy nodded seriously, "Of course Aunty Sammie."

Sam smiled at her and gave her a hug before the girl jumped up and went over to Janet. Janet smiled down at the little one and said to Sam, "You go get packed while we go get the dress."

Sam nodded and went into the house while Mandy stood and followed Janet and Kathy back round to the front of the house. Mark and everyone else watched them go then turned to Jack and Cassie, who was now sat in Sam's recently vacated seat.

"So you're Cassie," Mark said.

Cassie nodded, "That'd be me."

"Sam talks about you a lot."

Cassie smiled and Jack laughed. Sam then came out of the house, a bag in her hands. She walked over and perched on Jack's knee before kissing him softly. Cassie made retching noises and Jack raised his eyebrow at her, "Funny Cassandra."

Cassie smiled at him, "I thought so too."

Sam shook her head and then smiled as Janet came back into the garden, a still beaming Kathy at her heels and Mandy who was carrying a small garment bag, which obviously contained Kathy's dress for the next day.

They came to a stop and Janet smiled at her best friend and her daughter, "Come on you two, time to go."

Cassie stood and said, "It was lovely to meet you all."

Everyone nodded as Cassie went to stand by her mother. Sam made to stand but Jack grabbed her round the middle and pulled her onto his lap. Sam laughed and looked at him, "I've got to go Jack."

He shook his head, "Nope, I change my mind. Bad luck be damned, you're staying here."

Sam laughed again but shook her head, "Come on Jack."

He shook his head and pulled her even closer. Janet shook her head while everyone else watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Come on Uncle Jack," Cassie said, "You agreed that we could have a girl's night with Sam."

Jack shook his head once more, "Nope, I want her to stay right here."

Janet raised an eyebrow and said, "I've got my kit in the bag Colonel."

Jack gave her a hard look, "You wouldn't."

"She would, now let me go Jack," Sam said.

Jack sighed and let her go, "Fine but I do this under threat of torture."

Janet glared at him, "Thanks for that Colonel, they're only needles."

Sam laughed and kissed Jack lightly before standing and going over to stand beside Janet. She looked at everyone and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at the mountain." She turned her gaze to Jack and everyone watched as something silently passed between the two of them. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked at Janet and said, "Come, let's go before I change my mind."

Janet nodded and smiled at everyone before she made her way out of the garden, followed by Cassie. Sam looked around once more and her gaze landed on the children who were watching her, "Make sure Jack doesn't do anything stupid please."

The children all nodded and Sam smirked at Jack before she waved at her family and followed Janet and Cassie out of the garden. Jack watched them go then sighed lightly and turned to his guests. "So what do you all want for dinner?"

They all smiled at him and started discussing ideas.

Sam sat in the passenger seat next to Janet and looked out of the window, watching everything that went past the window. Janet looked over at her and shook her head, "It's one night Sam; you can manage one night."

Sam looked at her and smiled, "I know Janet; it's just that I'm nervous about tomorrow I guess."

Janet smiled at her and reached across and rested a hand on her friends shoulder, "It'll be fine Sam. You've waited long enough for this day to come."

Sam smiled at her then looked in the rear view mirror when Cassie said, "Jack loves you more than anything Sam; you have nothing to be nervous about."

Sam beamed at her, feeling reassured. The rest of the drive to Janet's house was full of small talk and Sam trying to get their honeymoon destination out of Janet but to no avail.

Sam spent the rest of the evening watching chick flicks with Janet and Cassie while Jack talked with Mark and the others and got to know them a little better. Everyone decided to turn in early but before either of them went to sleep Jack rang Sam and the two spoke for a few minutes, telling each other good night and reminding each reminding the other one that they loved them.

When the two went to sleep in their separate beds they both felt the gap left by the body that was normally there. Since they had gotten together and quickly gotten engaged there had been very few nights where they hadn't gone to sleep together, normally Sam in Jack's arms.

Even with the space left the two slept well, both sleeping deeply and dreamlessly.

**So the next chapter is going to be the day of the wedding and everyone getting ready. The wedding is nearly here :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, so I lied a little, the wedding is in the next chapter I promise.**

The next morning Sam woke slowly in the spare room at Janet's house. She stretched out and sighed happily, she was getting married today to the man of her dreams. She lay for a moment, enjoying the feeling and then rolled over and moved the curtain slightly so she could look out of the window. It was still early so the ground was still wet with dew and the grass on Janet's front lawn was sparkling prettily. She took a look at the clock and saw that it was still early so she turned her attention to looking back out of the window.

She didn't know how long she just lay and looked out of the window but after however long Cassie came bounding into her room and jumped onto the bed beside Sam. Sam sat up and smiled at the girl. "Morning Cassie."

"Good morning Sam. Sleep well?"

Sam nodded and smiled at her, "I can't believe I'm getting married today."

Cassie laughed, "Well you won't be if you don't get up soon. We have to go to the mountain to get ready remember."

Sam nodded again and threw back the covers, covering Cassie's head in the process. The girl pulled them off and laughed along with Sam. They had decided that getting ready at the mountain would be easier and more efficient than getting ready in Janet's house. There was more room for the three of them and it meant that they wouldn't have to rush to get to the mountain through the traffic. Jack had agreed and they'd managed to talk General Hammond into letting Sam, Janet and Cassie us the locker rooms to get ready as well as one of the rooms on a higher level for when they were ready but it wasn't time for their grand entrance as Jack put it. Jack and Daniel were planning on getting ready at home and then Daniel was going to pick up Jack and make their way to the base and go to a room on a different level. Jack had tried to get a room next to Sam's but Hammond had said no and Jack was going to be on the floor above, the same floor as the hall where they were having the wedding.

The two made their way out of the spare room, both still smiling widely. They walked into the kitchen and Janet smiled at the two of them. "Good morning."

"Morning Janet."

"Morning mom."

The two sat at the table and Janet handed Sam a cup of coffee. Sam beamed at her and Janet laughed. "Excited?" she questioned.

Sam's smile widened, "I can honestly say I've never felt happier."

Janet smiled at her, "You know I'm really happy for you, for the both of you."

Sam smiled at her again and then turned her gaze to Cassie, who was munching her way through a mountain of toast. Sam reached out and took a peace and as Cassie tried to smack her hand away she asked, "So is Dominic coming?"

Cassie inhaled in surprise and ended up coughing on her toast. As Janet handed her daughter a glass of milk Sam said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sam and Jack had decided to invite Cassie's boyfriend a few weeks ago and had asked Cassie to pass on the invitation. The girl had seemed hesitant at the time but Janet had later told Sam that Dominic had later come to her to check that him coming was alright. Even though they had been dating for nearly two years Sam had only meet him the once, the time to porch light had exploded, and Jack hadn't meet him at all. They had both decided that the wedding would be a way of getting to know the boy, without actually making it look like they were trying to as Teal'c would put it, interrogate the poor boy.

Cassie finished coughing and looked at Sam. "Yes he's coming," she answered slowly, "Can you please be nice and not scare him off."

Sam got an offended look on her face, "Who me?"

Cassie looked her in the eye, "Yes you, and Jack. I know that two of you and you're going to use the wedding as a chance to ask him questions."

Sam smiled at her sheepishly, "Ok, you got us."

Cassie shook her head. "Thought so. But since I know how stubborn the two of you are I know I'm not going to talk you out of it, so please just be nice and don't scare him off."

Sam looked at Janet and the two women smiled at each other and then Sam looked back at Cassie, "No promises but I'll try and keep Jack under control."

Cassie sighed and left the room. Sam looked at Janet and the two women laughed. "I feel sorry for the guy," Janet said, "The Colonel is not someone you want questioning you."

Sam shrugged, "Oh I don't know, Teal'c might be worse."

Janet agreed, "Go and get dressed Sam then we can get to the mountain and get you ready."

Sam nodded and went to leave the room. She got to the doorway and looked back at Janet, beaming, "I'm getting married today Janet."

Janet laughed lightly, "Yes you are Sam, and it's about time too. Now go and get dressed."

Sam left the room, leaving Janet shaking her head at her best friends' obvious joy about the day ahead.

Back at Sam and Jack's house Jack was also waking up. He too woke up early but he didn't stare out of the window, instead he got up and quietly got out the step ladder and went into the loft. Once there he quickly turned on the light and made his way to the boxes at the back of the loft, boxes that he hadn't looked at in a long time and boxes that Sam hadn't even seen even though there was some of her stuff up her.

He sat in front of one of the boxes and slowly opened it. Inside was a bunch of old toys that had belonged to Charlie along with photos and the memories that came along with them all. He hadn't shown Sam yet because honestly he had forgotten about the box until he had woken this morning. Sara had given him the box of Charlie's things after the incident with the alien who had taken his, and then Charlie's, form. He'd put it up here after having a very quick look through the contents, they brought back too many painful memories. But now he felt the need to see some of Charlie's old stuff.

He pulled out the glove that he had given the boy, just a few weeks before he had died. He had given an older one to Rya'c but had kept this one in the box. He held the glove and spoke quietly, "You would have loved Sam Charlie. She's brilliant and knows all about the stars and she wanted to be and astronaut just like you." He didn't know how long he sat for, sometimes talking sometimes just looking through the box, but at some point he heard a voice from the bottom of the ladder.

"Um Jack, you up there?"

Jack wiped away the stray tear he hadn't realised he'd shed and said back, "Yeah Mark, I'll be down in a moment."

He carefully packed the box back up and then made his way back over to the ladder and turned the light off. He went down the ladder and shut the hatch behind him. Once his feet were on the floor he turned and looked at the man who, by the end of the day, would be his brother-in-law.

Mark asked him quietly, "Are you okay Jack?"

Jack smiled at him, "I don't think I've ever been happier."

Mark smiled back at him then said, "You make my sister happy Jack, happier than I have ever seen her."

Jack nodded, "She makes me feel the same way."

Mark nodded but then his face grew serious, "However, you hurt her like Jonas did and I will make you regret it."

Jack nodded, "I'd never hurt her Mark. I love her more than I thought possible. And anyway," he continued, trying to lighten the suddenly solemn mood, "I'm afraid you'd have to get in line and if I did ever hurt Sam I think all you'd get was enough to fit in a match box."

Mark laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen a group of people as close as you all are to Sammie."

Jack smiled at him, "We'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her and keep her safe."

Mark nodded and stuck out his hand. Jack shook it and the two of them made their way downstairs.

Once there Jack saw that Daniel was waiting for him in the kitchen, talking to Mandy. He heard them come in and turned towards them ,"Morning Jack."

"Morning Daniel. I thought you were coming later."

Daniel shrugged, "Thought it might be a better idea to get you there early since you're to one meeting Rya'c and the others."

Jack sighed and sat at the table, helping himself to the fruit loops. He ate quickly, only pausing to say good morning to the others when they all came in. Once he was done he put his dishes in the dish washer and went upstairs. He got into the shower and once he was done put on his uniform trousers and shirt before picking up his jacket and carrying it downstairs. He stopped at the closet and pulled out his dress shoes before making his way back into the kitchen. Daniel turned his head and Jack said to him, "Come on space-monkey, let's go meet and greet."

Daniel shook his head and stood, saying to Mandy as he walked towards Jack, "Thanks for the coffee."

Jack nodded at him and then looked at Mark and Mike, "When you get to the base Cassie will be there to meet you and show you were you're sitting." He looked at Kathy, "And you little rugrat need to go with Cassie when she goes back to auntie Sam. Do you think you can do that?"

Kathy nodded, "Do I get to wear my dress?"

Jack smiled, "Of course you do. Cassie will have the same dress as you too."

Kathy beamed at him and went back to her breakfast. Jack looked up at the room and gave everyone a smile before saying, "See you all in a bit." Everyone waved him off as he and Daniel made their way out of the house and towards Daniel's car.

Sam stood under the shower in the locker room. It may not have been the nicest place to get ready for her wedding but she honestly didn't care, she was too happy about what was coming to be bothered by the showers, plus, in all honesty the showers on base weren't actually that bad. When the amount of women based at the SGC had grown they had finally got their own locker room which meant more up to date plumbing than what was in the men's across the hall.

She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel before walking out of the shower and towards where her dress was hanging off the lockers. She touched it briefly before turning to the bag on the bench that was filled with all the stuff she needed to wear under the dress. She heard Cassie and Janet come up behind her, both already in their dresses although they hadn't gotten much further than that. She smiled at them and opened the bag. The two turned their backs and started going through another bag that contained all the stuff for their hair and the make-up they were going to be using. Sam quickly pulled on her underwear, complete with lacy garter that she was sure Jack would love to fling. The two had made a little match making plan for the garter and the bouquet.

She pulled out the dressing gown that was also in bag and then proceeded to rub her hair, trying to get it as dry as possible with the towel. Once she was done she threw the towel into the hamper and walked over to stand behind Cassie and Janet. "The two of you look amazing," she told them.

They both smiled at her and after Cassie had finished brushing her hair the two of them looked at Sam. "Sit down Sam, it's your turn."

Sam sighed but did as she was asked. Two hours later, Sam had never been so glad that she had short hair, she was made up and her hair sorted to both Janet and Cassie's satisfaction. Sam stood and made her way over to her dress. She touched it again before pulling it fully out of the bag. Janet helped her get it off the hanger and then helped Sam into it. Cassie did the dress up and then spun Sam around. Cassie smiled, "I think you're ready."

Sam looked down at herself, "I think you could be right."

Janet smiled at the two of them and after glancing at her watch said, "We've got an hour and fifteen minutes until you get married Sam." Sam beamed at her and Janet continued, "So we might as well go to the room on the third floor."

Sam nodded and shoved all her stuff back into the bag before putting it in her locker, Janet had said that she would pick it up and take it back to Sam and Jack's house after the wedding. While in her locker she checked that her bag for later was still there and everything was in it. Once she was done she shut the door and turned back to Janet and Cassie, beaming at the two of them.

They made their way up to the third floor and went into the room General Hammond had set aside for them.

Jack and Daniel made their way down to the gate room and got there just in time to meet Jacob off the ramp. Jacob pulled Jack into a hug and then smiled at Daniel. Daniel smiled back and said, "Your uniform is hanging in my office Jacob."

Jacob smiled at him and nodded then looked up at the control room and said, "Morning George."

In the control room Hammond nodded back.

Jacob followed Daniel towards his office while Jack made his way to Teal'c's quarters where he knew Rya'c and Bra'tac would be. The two Jaffa had come through the night before and had stayed on the base overnight. Jack also knew that Lya and Nafrayu were somewhere on base but he was happy to see them after the wedding. He knocked on the Jaffa's door but when it opened it only opened half way and Teal'c stuck his head out. "O'Neill," he greeted.

"Morning T," Jack smiled. Teal'c came out and shut the door behind him. "How are Bra'tac and Rya'c?"

"They are good O'Neill. Happy to have been invited to your joining." Teal'c lead the way away from the room saying, "They are currently busy but are looking forward to later."

Jack nodded and then met up with Daniel and together the three of them made their way up to the room that Hammond had given them above Sam's. They went in and Jack smiled when he saw that someone, probably Walter, had set up a TV and he could also see that someone, he guessing Daniel, had brought some of his Simpson collection.

He looked over at Daniel and shook his head, "Thanks Danny-boy."

**Ok, so this was a mammoth chapter, hope you liked it**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here you go. The wedding finally :D**

**Hope you like it**

Sam was glad that Janet had brought her laptop up from her lab for her because she knew that if it hadn't of been there she would have been pacing the floor. She felt nervous about what was ahead although she had also never felt happier. She was broken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Janet stood from where she was playing cards with Cassie and answered it. "Thank you air man, I'll send Cassie up to get her." She put the phone back down and smiled at her daughter, "Can you go and get Kathy please. Mark, Mike and the others have just arrived and Kathy needs an escort down here."

Cassie nodded and happily stood and made her way to the door. After she left Janet turned to her friend and smiled, "Glad I brought your laptop?"

Sam nodded, "Of course I am Janet, I need something to distract me, I keep thinking about all the ways today could go wrong."

Janet shook her head and went to sit beside her friend, "Nothing is going to go wrong Sam. One because we're on earth and two because the both of you are due for some good luck."

Sam laughed lightly and then looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Jacob in his full uniform. Sam smiled and stood. Jacob walked into the room and hugged her, "Hey kiddo. You look beautiful."

Sam hugged him back and then pulled away, "Thanks dad. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," Jacob answered, "And Daniel so kindly found my uniform and had it ready."

They sat for a few moments catching up before Cassie came back into the room, Kathy just ahead of her. The two were talking animatedly but when Kathy saw Jacob she stopped talking and ran over to him. "Gramps!"

Jacob pulled her into a hug and smiled, "Hello Kathy. I like your dress."

Kathy smiled at him, "So do I gramps." She pulled away and said, "Daddy told me to give you this." She handed Jacob a small box.

Jacob smiled at her and took it before turning to Sam and handing it to her. She took it and opened it, her face breaking into a big smile. "Thanks dad." She pulled the blue bracelet out of the box and held it up to the light, "Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded, "Of course. Your mom would have wanted you to have it today."

Sam smiled and held out her wrist and handed Jacob the bracelet that he had given his wife on their wedding day. He quickly clasped it on her wrist then looked at his watch and smiled. "Come on kiddo, it's show time."

Sam took a deep breath and stood. Kathy looked at her and said in a small voice, "You look beautiful aunty Sammie."

Sam smiled at her, "Thanks Kathy. You do too."

She picked up the small bag she had taken from her locker and opened it. Inside were three boxes. She took them out and handed one each to Janet, Cassie and Kathy, "Just a little something to say thank you." The three opened their boxes and then all smiled at Sam. Inside each box was a silver locket with their name inscribed on the front. Janet and Cassie did their own up while Jacob helped Kathy with hers.

After making one last check Janet picked up the phone and dialled quickly. After a few seconds she said, "Is it time?" She listened then said a quick thank you before hanging up the phone and moving to pick up Sam's flowers. Once she had handed them to the bride-to-be they all filed out of the room and made their way towards the lift.

They stood for a few moments in silence as the lift moved but then it stopped and the doors opened. Janet gave Sam a smile before stepping out, taking Cassie and Kathy with her. Sam followed and linked arms with Jacob. Cassie took Kathy's hand and the two of them made their way to the door to the hall that they were using for the wedding, Janet close behind.

They all paused for a moment and all gave Sam a smile and Kathy said, "Love you aunty Sammie."

Sam smiled at her, "Love you too rugrat."

They heard the music start and Cassie and Kathy opened the doors and went in hand in hand. Janet waited a beat before she followed them. Sam turned her head and looked at her father. Jacob smiled at her and brought up his other hand and cupped her check before whispering, "You go in there and you be brilliant, same as always." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Sam smiled and nodded. She touched the necklace that Teal'c and Daniel had gotten her and that Jack had given her at the reunion what felt like a life time ago. Feeling the warmth there she took a deep breath and she and Jacob made their way into the hall and started walking down the aisle.

The first thing that Sam noticed was the sea of blue from all the air force personnel present and the patches of dark blue that were the marines at the back of the hall and the black that was the civilian scientists. She smiled and Jacob squeezed her arm with his and the two began taking slow, measured paces down the aisle towards the front of the hall. Sam turned her gaze to the front and her smile widened. The President was standing there with a mild smirk on his face. Daniel stood just behind Jack, looking dashing in his suit and behind him stood Teal'c who was wearing a suit as well. Sam finally turned her gaze to Jack and her smile turned into the smile she reserved just for him, the one that he said lit up the universe. He was stood in his dress uniform looking nervous but when he caught her eye his face broke into a smile and his eyes filled with love.

Jacob looked between his daughter and the man at the end of the aisle and smiled. Even if you hadn't known them for years and seen the way they were when they were together one look at their faces right now would have told anyone that these two were deeply and completely in love.

The two got to the end of the aisle and Jacob and Sam stopped. Jacob kissed her lightly on the cheek and then unlinked their arms and placed Sam's hand on Jack's. Jack gave Jacob a smile before the older man made his way to the two empty seats. One was for him and the other Jack had decided to leave empty in memory of Sam's mom.

At the front of the hall Sam and Jack looked at the President, who smiled at the two of them, before facing each other and taking in each other. Hayes looked around the room before he began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the long anticipated wedding of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." At his words everyone chuckled lightly before Hayes continued to speak, "These two fine people have decided to show they love for each other here today by taking each other in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why this may not happen may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

The hall was of course silent and Hayes smiled, "That's what I thought." He carried on for a few more moments, speaking about what marriage meant.

He then looked at the still beaming Sam and Jack. "As everyone gathered here today knows you two have loved each other for a long time and today you have chosen to formalise that bond we all know you share. Please repeat after me Jack."

Sam and Jack held each other's gaze as Jack repeated after the President, "I Jack O'Neill, take you Samantha Carter, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner and my best friend, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth and till the end of time."

They had decided in their conversations with Hayes that they didn't want to say till death do us part given how often they came close to death and how often they actually died, especially Daniel. Hayes smiled at the two of them and then said, "Please repeat after me Sam."

"I Samantha Carter, take you Jack O'Neill, to be my lawfully wedded husband my partner and my best friend, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth and till the end of time."

Sam finished speaking and the two of them became lost in each other's eyes and all the people standing with them could see the silent conversation they were having, saying everything they need to say but couldn't, given who was here. Hayes was silent for a moment then he said, "And now we will exchange the rings." He turned to Daniel and said, "Dr Jackson, the rings please."

Daniel nodded and began put his hands in his pocket. After a few moments of him searching frantically he pulled out the two rings. Jack raised an eyebrow at him while Sam and Janet both shook their heads. Daniel smiled guilty and handed the rings to Hayes. They were white gold bands with patterns etched in. The patterns on the two rings fit together which was why Sam and Jack had chosen them, Daniel had also taken the rings and had etched into the inside of the band the word forever in as many languages that would fit. Hayes took them and turned his attention back to Sam and Jack. He gave one ring to Jack and said, "Place this ring on her finger and speak your words."

Jack took the ring and gently slid it onto Sam's finger saying, "The first time we met you began to steal my heart and before long it was completely yours and yours alone. You've always wanted to prove yourself, and you have, every single day. I know whenever there's a problem I can rely on you no matter how long it takes or how hard it is, I know that you will succeed. You make me want to better myself every day. Samantha Carter, I love you, now and forever to hell and back and to the ends of the universe."

He finished speaking and Hayes handed the other ring to Sam. She took it and slid it onto Jack's finger. Once it was in place she rubbed it gently as she said, "I know that no matter what happens, or how far apart we might be, I can rely on you and trust that we'll be back together again soon. No matter the distance, no matter the time, I know that our love will survive, even if the sun explodes." That brought a chuckle from the SGC personnel while Sam and Jack's families just watched on, not understanding why everyone had found Sam's words funny. Sam continued, her smile growing, "Ever since we first met there has been a spark which slowly smouldered before finally bursting into flame. Through thick and thin I love you Jack O'Neill, now and forever, to hell and back and to the ends of the universe."

Hayes smiled at the two of them and then said, "As is my right as President of the United States of America I know pronounce you man and wife." He paused for a moment before adding, "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone one cheered as Sam and Jack tenderly kissed and then the marines, along with a few others, all let out wolf whistles as Jack dipped Sam. When he let her up and they turned towards their friends, families and everyone else she was smiling widely, they both were, but it didn't stop her from bumping him gently with her shoulder, just to tell him that she wasn't a fan of the dip with some many people around. Jack bumped her back, telling her he got the message.

Behind them Hayes' smile grew as he said, loud enough to be heard over the cheering, "I present Mr and Mrs Carter-O'Neill." Sam had wanted to keep her name, especially since Jack loved it so much, but she had also wanted to take his name too, and when Jack had heard how well the two fit together he had decided that he wanted his name to be double barrelled too.

From the front of the hall Hammond said in a voice that everyone heard, "Attention." Across the hall all the military personnel all snapped to attention, including Hammond and Jacob.

Sam and Jack both saluted back then Jack retook Sam's hand and they led the way out of the hall. Janet and Daniel fell into step beside each other while Kathy and Cassie followed along behind, Teal'c brought up the rear and soon they were all out of the hall.

**If anyone was wondering the rings are the ones in the picture for the story.**

**I'd also like to thank SparkySheDemon for helping me with the vows :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so someone pointed out that Jack Carter O'Neill may not have been their choice but I like it and it's my story. Besides he's technically still just Jack O'Neill while she is Sam Carter-O'Neill.**

**Anyway, this is the reception and I hope you like it :D**

Because Walter was so good at his job he had managed to get all the chairs in the hall swapped out for tables and the partition that had been put up around the food had been moved. Now two thirds the hall was set out with tables and chairs while the left over bit was left empty for a dance floor. At the front of the hall the sound system had also been set up. Syler and the tech were playing but they had also set up a laptop that was full of any song anyone could think of as well as a connection to the internet just in case.

Both Sam and Jack's family had watched on in amazement as a large portion of the uniformed people present, all under the watch full eye of Hammond and Walter, had moved all the chairs and set up the hall. Once they were all done the wedding party filed back into the room. Daniel, Janet and Teal'c all made their way towards Jack's family while Cassie and Kathy went to Mark and Mike.

Janet smiled at Jack's family and said, "I'm Janet and this is Daniel and Teal'c." Daniel waved and Teal'c inclined his head. "Jack asked us I we could take you over to meet everyone," Janet continued.

They all nodded and Janet led the way over to where Jack and Sam were talking with Hammond, the President and Jacob. Across the hall Kathy and Cassie were doing to same.

They all came to a stop in a big group and Sam beamed at her brother who smiled back, "You look amazing Sammie."

Sam smiled, "You all don't look so bad yourself." Looked at all of them and then her gaze landed on Charlie, Timmy, Minnie and Claire. "You all look good rugrats." She knelt and Charlie gave her a hug.

Sam then stood and looked at Jack who clapped his hands together and said, "Right then, introductions. This is Sam's brother Mark, his wife Mandy and their two children Charlie and Kathy and Mike, who was Sam's best friend in high school, his wife Amy and their three children Minnie, Claire and Timmy. Doctor Janet Fraiser, her daughter Cassie, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." As he spoke he gestured at everyone in turn. "And this is my family, Nana, my mom Pauline, my dad Bill my oldest brother Tom and his wife Meredith, my other older brother Tony and his son Jasper, and my little sister Mary, her husband Connor and their two kids Chloe and Lizzy." He looked around and saw that he had everyone before moving to the side, "And this is Sam's father Jacob, our commanding officer General Hammond and President Hayes."

As he finished speaking Hayes took over, "It is a pleasure to meet you all but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you all to the party. As much as I would love to stay and join in I have meetings tomorrow that I need to be back in DC for."

Jack nodded and he, Sam, Jacob and Hammond all saluted. Hayes then shook hands with the four of them and said, "Congratulations you two, I wish you the best and look forward to our next meeting." He gave them all one last smile before he made his way out of the room, his security personnel all silently moving away from their positions around the room and taking their places around him. He gave everyone one last wave and all the military personnel present snapped to attention before Hayes left the building.

Once he was out of the room everyone relaxed and went back to what they were doing. Jack and Sam looked between their families and friends and then Sam said, speaking mainly to the children, "Why don't you go and see if you can all find your seats, and your mommy and daddy's too?"

The kids all nodded and ran towards the tables, all of them chattering along the way, making friends as only children could. Everyone watched them go and then Sam and Jack's attention was brought back to where there where by the arrival of Lya and Nafrayu. Lya smiled at them all and said, "We are great full for the invitation but we too must go."

Sam and Jack smiled at her and Sam said, "Thank you for coming Lya, it was lovely to see you again."

Lya smiled and inclined her head slightly before saying, "The young."

"Do not always do as they are told," Jack finished with her, smiling as he did.

"But in this case I think that was the right thing to do." She smiled at all of them and then looked at Daniel, "You are learning," she looked at all of them, "You all are."

Sam smiled then looked down at Nafrayu, "Behave and don't forget what O'Neill taught you."

Nafrayu smiled and bowed his head. Lya then took Sam's hand in one of hers and Jack's in the other and inclined her head. Sam and Jack felt a slight tingle and then Lya dropped their hands. Hammond smiled at her and gestured to one of the air men who was standing nearby. He walked over and Hammond quickly spoke to him before turning to Lya and Nafrayu, "It was lovely to have finally met you. If you'll please follow this air man he'll escort you out." Lya smiled at them all and then she and Nafrayu followed the air men out of the hall.

They all watched her go then the families turned back to Jack and Sam. "The very young do not always do as they are told?" Nana questioned.

"Just something an old guy told me once," Jack answered. He then looked at everyone and smiled. "So," he began.

Sam laughed lightly then looked over at Walter, who gave a small nod. "Well we're about to start eating so if you all want to go and find your seats, we can talk later."

Everyone nodded and they all made their way over to their respective children. Sam, Jack and the remainder of the group all made their way over to their table and sat down. All of Jack's family were sitting together on one table and Mark and Mike and their families were on another table. The SGC personnel who had stayed for the reception were all dotted around the room and Bra'tac and Rya'c were sat on one of these tables, talking quietly to each other.

Daniel stood and tried to get everyone's attention but after failing for a few minutes Jack and Sam took pity on him. They shared a glance before both putting their fingers in their mouths and letting out ear piercing whistles. The room quietened down immediately and Daniel smiled at both of them then gestured to Janet. She stood and gave the room a smile, "I've worked with the Colonel and Sam," she started, "For six years and I must say that even though the two of them are stubborn and refuse to do as they're told when they're in the infirmary the pair of them are a joy to know." She turned her attention to Sam and smiled before continuing, "The first time we worked together properly it was," she paused for a moment, "Interesting." Sam laughed lightly while Daniel winced and Jack quietly prodded his stomach as if making sure he didn't have a Jaffa pouch. Janet continued, "But it was the beginning of our friendship. The two in front of us have been through a lot but I can honestly say that I know no two people who love each other as much as Sam and Jack." Everyone clapped as she sat and Jacob stood.

He clasped his hands in front of him as he began to speak, "It is every fathers wish that his daughter finds someone to love them and cherish them and while we want this we also never think that anyone will ever be good enough for our little girl. But Jack has proved me wrong. The first time we met I think I may have made an impression, turns out he didn't know I was a general or that I was going to be at the award ceremony, although saying that Sam didn't know either." He looked over at Sam and Jack, both of whom were beaming at him and reached out and took Sam's hand before continuing, "My only regret is that my wife isn't here today to see what I beautiful woman her little Sammie has turned into," he and Sam shared a sad look. "But I can safely say that if she were here she would whole heartedly approve of Jack, the same as I do." He squeezed Sam's hand lightly before letting it go and giving Jack a smile before retaking his seat.

The next person to stand was Hammond. "The first time these two officers meet I knew that the two of them were either going to kill each other within a few days or become great friends and I am happy that it was the latter which happened. Even though Jack can be a complete pain in the ass sometimes," everyone laughed as Jack happily nodded in agreement, "And Sam sometimes needs to be reined in and forced to take a break, I can honestly say that it has been a pleasure to work with the two of them and thankfully they balance each other out nicely." He picked up the glass in front of him and raised it for a toast, "I can think of no two more deserving than the two you see here today. To Sam and Jack." The toast was echoed across the hall and everyone took a drink. Hammond replaced the glass on the table then nodded towards Syler and Walter who were stood to the side. "We have made a slide show of some pictures that we're going to show."

The screen behind the music set up suddenly lit up as the projector came to life. Pictures began flashing up on the screen, each bringing a laugh to the people watching. There was one of Sam standing with the very blue SG3, all of whom were bowing to her. Another was of Sam and Jack staring at each other across a table in the commissary, completely oblivious to anything around them. There was also a picture of a very beat up Sam and Jack in the infirmary, Sam was eating blue jello while Jack was polishing off a slice of cake and in the background you could see Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all watching with smiles on their faces, although Janet looked a little frazzled, like she always did when Jack was in her care. There was also some pictures from the reunion weekend that Mandy had sent to Sam and that Janet had subsequently taken off her laptop.

The show came to an end and Daniel stood and started his speech, "When I first met Jack we really didn't get on, I was the annoying archaeologist he'd been lumped with and didn't want around but he eventually warmed up to me." Everyone laughed as Daniel continued, "And then I met, as she introduced herself, Doctor Samantha Carter, and I was later informed that she was a Captain under the command of Jack, and I must say I felt sorry for her." He shrugged as Jack mock glared at him. "Teal'c and I have had to deal with the barely repressed tension the two of them had for longer than was fair, on any of us, but since they've got together I don't actually think it's got much better, now they're just sappy."

"Hey," the two of them said in perfect sync. "We don't do sappy thank you very much space monkey," Jack continued.

Daniel smiled and continued, "Ok, so not sappy. Anyhow they have done so much for us and for each other that I am so very happy, and relived, that this day has finally come. To Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter-O'Neill, may you live long and prosper."

Everyone raised their glasses once more as Jack turned to Daniel and said, "Live long and prosper?"

"Teal'c helped me with the speech and I thought it was funny." Jack shook his head and Daniel continued, "I also have a few messages to pass on from people who were unable to be here today. Thor sends his congratulations and he says the next one you can blow up with your stupid idea is going to be called the Carter-O'Neill." Sam, Jack, Hammond and Jacob all laughed along with a lot of the other SGC personnel there, they all knew the story of how Sam had blown up the Asguards brand new ship, the O'Neill, Jack had complained about it for months. As the laughter died down Daniel gestured to Jack, who stood, before taking his own seat.

Everyone fell silent as Jack began to speak, "You all know how much I love speeches." He paused for a moment then sighed, "D'oh, I actually thought that might work."

Sam shook her head, "Nope, sorry, I got him to promise not to."

Jack sighed again, "So I just wanted to thank everyone for being here today, it means a lot to both me and Sam. I also want to give a special thank you to Walter Harriman, because without him today wouldn't have been half as smooth and brilliant." Everyone clapped and cheered as Walter blushed slightly. "And to Syler and the other techs who offered their music services."

As the noise died down one of the marines shouted to Jack, "I hope you don't succumb to the curse Colonel, we'd all miss you."

Sam and Jack shared a look. It was a long running joke at the SGC that anyone who feel for Sam tended to end up dead, although most people had kept the nick name, the black widow, well out of Sam's hearing. Jack shook his head, "Come on Major, you should know by now that one I'm not going anywhere and two even if it did happen I'd always be with her and I'd come back and haunt your asses." The room burst into laughter and Jack said, in his best hear me across a fire fight voice, "Anyway, thanks again for coming and now we can finally enjoy the food."

He retook his seat and reached across and gently kissed Sam on the forehead before kissing her softly on the lips. "Love you."

She smiled at him, "Ditto Jack, ditto."

Table by table everyone made their way over to the buffet table, they had decided that was easier than prearranged meals, and took their fill.

**This chapter contains the 40,000 word which I am very proud of. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So here's the next chapter which I worked on instead of my geography course work :( but never mind it's nearly done anyway.**

**Hope you like it**

Once everyone had eaten their fill Hammond stood and made his way over to where Syler was sitting. After speaking to him for a few moments Syler stood and made his way over to music set up. He turned on the mic and handed it to the General. "Right, now is time for the bride to throw her bouquet."

All the single ladies in the room made their way to stand in front of the stage. Janet stayed where she was until Sam pulled her up and pushed her towards the group. Jack then took her hand and the two of them made their way over to stand beside Hammond and Syler. They stopped by him and Sam turned her back to the crowd. Jack gave her a knowing smile and said, "Don't miss Carter."

She smirked back, "Yes sir." She looked over her shoulder just once, seeing where her intended target was. Janet was standing towards the back of the group, fairly removed from the others. Sam smiled and turned her head back to look at Jack. They gave each other one last smile before Sam closed her eyes for a moment, visualizing the shot that would send the flowers exactly where she wanted them. After she had the throw in her head she tossed the bouquet over her head and then turned quickly to see the result. Her throw was perfect; the flowers went arched over the women and landed right in Janet's crossed arms. Sam smiled as Jack leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Perfect as always Sam."

Janet was glaring daggers at Sam, she really hadn't wanted to be part of the bouquet toss in the first place and she knew that Sam had aimed for her on purpose. Sam just smiled back and waved. Behind her Jack put his arms around her waist and she felt him laugh. As the men all filled onto the dance floor Sam whispered to Jack, "Ready for phase two sir?"

He nodded into her shoulder and said, "I look forward to it." He quickly took stock of where Daniel was standing, he was congratulating Janet on catching the bouquet and she did look slightly happier now, before he released Sam's waist and dropped to his knees behind her. She shivered slightly as he brushed his hand up her calf, stroking the back of her knee for a moment, before pulling her garter down her leg and retaking his feet. He then winked at Sam before pinging the garter straight at Daniel, who jumped a little when it smacked him straight in the face. Jack laughed and Hammond once again spoke into the mic, "And now is time for the cake."

Everyone laughed as Jack grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her over to the table where their wedding cake was sitting, a childlike smile on his face. Sam laughed along with them as she hurried along behind him. The cake they had chosen was a three tier monster. The bottom tier was chocolate sponge, the middle layer vanilla and the top and smallest fruit cake. When they had been choosing what they wanted to top the cake they had decided that they wanted something different to the normal bride and groom. Instead Sam had actually made something especially for them. They had spent ages coming up with ideas and when they had finally agreed on something Syler had been roped in to help. What they had come up with was a ring made of a mixture of metals with the stargate symbols etched into it. It didn't look like the stargate in the slightest, the only similarity was that it was round and that it had the symbols, but since they hadn't actually been able to get married in front of the date which had caused this all they had decided that this was the next best thing and because it looked nothing like the actual gate and was covered in only constellations they could take it off base and put it somewhere in their house.

They reached the table and moved to stand behind the cake and after everyone had taken some pictures Jack picked up the knife and Sam placed her hand on top of his. Together they moved and cut into the bottom layer of the cake and everyone cheered and laughed as Jack pulled out a slice and feed it to Sam, getting icing on her nose in the process. She laughed as he whipped it away with his finger before licking his clean. She took the slice of cake from his hands and feed it to him. As she did she whispered, "This cake is only for you."

Jack laughed, "No little surprises in this one I hope. I don't want to wake up tomorrow looking like I'm a hundred years old."

Sam shook her head, "Nope, you wouldn't survive what I had planned."

Jack laughed and placed the knife back on the table. Everyone fell silent as Hammond said into the mic, "If you'd now clear the dance floor for the newlyweds first dance."

Everyone moved out of the way and Jack offered Sam his hand. She took it with a smile and the two of them made their way to the dance floor. On the stage Hammond replaced the mic and Syler and the other techs started playing. Lieutenant Simmons stepped up to the mic as Jack and Sam stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He put arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body, and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and wrapped her free arm around his neck. The music started up and Simmons started singing.

_Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives  
Before it all ends, before we run out of time  
Stay close to me,  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me_

Both Sam and Jack smiled as the slowly rocked to the music. Neither had realized that Simmons could sing but the whole band was rather good.

_Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives  
Let's make a new start,  
The future is ours to find  
Can you see it, can you see it in my eyes  
Can you feel it now, can you hold it in your arms tonight  
Hold on  
Hold on,  
Hold on  
Hold on __**Tonight**__  
Hold on  
Hold on_

Syler and the others in the band joined in briefly and Sam and Jack both laughed a little as Jack pulled her even closer, their joined hands now trapped between them.

_Oh stay close to me __**Hold on  
**__Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me_

_Ooooooh  
Hold your head high __**Hold on  
**__Arms open wide  
Yeah the world starts to come alive when you stay close to me._

As they let the lyrics wash over them they couldn't help but laugh lightly at the words. It summed them up just right because together they had saved the world. Around the room the other members of the SGC also saw the relevance of the lyrics and all smiled while the families just watched the happy newlyweds slowly move across the floor entwined in each other's embrace.

_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
Today this could be the greatest day of our lives_

_Oooooh  
And the world comes alive  
And the world comes alive  
And the world comes alive  
Oh oh oooooh  
Stay close to me __**And the world comes alive**__  
Hold on  
Stay close to me __**And the world comes alive**__  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me __**Hold on  
**__Oh stay close to me and the world comes alive  
stay close to me and the world comes alive_

_Watch the world come alive tonight  
__**Stay close to me **__Oh oh ohoooo_

The band finished playing and everyone clapped and cheered. Sam and Jack joined in briefly before Jacob came over and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Jack nodded and took a step back, "Of course you can Jacob. Father daughter dance it is."

Jacob laughed lightly as Jack kissed Sam lightly again before releasing his grip and taking a step back. Jack then made his way over to where Cassie was standing next to Dominic. He offered her his hand as he said, "Mind if I steal her? She's the closet thing I have to a daughter." Dominic smiled while Cassie placed her hand in his out stretched one.

As he led her to the dance floor she asked quietly, "You planned it didn't you?"

"Planned what?" Jack asked innocently, well aware that she was talking about the flower and garter toss.

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't play dumb Jack. The flowers and the garter. I know as well as you that the two people who catch it have to dance together."

Jack shrugged, "Ok you got us. You've got to admit that one it's a fun plan and two they were both hell of a shots."

Cassie laughed, "Ok, you win. They both deserve to be happy."

Jack smiled at her, "So you don't mind that me and Sam are turning match maker on them after so many years of them taking the piss out of us?"

Cassie shook her head, "Their attraction to each other is almost as obvious as yours and Sam's was."

Jack laughed and spun Cassie, causing her to burst out laughing.

For the next hour Sam and Jack danced with nearly everyone in the room until they finally got to dance together. When the song finished they both moved to the closet table and Sam sat down while Jack went and got them something to drink. He came back to the table and found that Nana and his mom and dad were sitting there with her. He passed Sam her glass of water and kissed the top of her head before sitting down and joining in with the conversation.

"So I have to ask Sam," Nana was saying, "Even though not everyone has one why didn't you have a veil?"

Jack and Sam shared a smile before Sam answered, "It was a personal choice due to a past experience that wasn't really all that fun."

Beside her Jack nodded and said quietly, "Yeah she ended up beating a guy up."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for that Jack." She looked back at Nana and said, "It was an appropriate reaction and it saved a girl's life."

Nana smiled and nodded and smiled as Chloe ran over and clambered onto Bill's lap. "Having fun?" Bill asked her quietly.

Chloe nodded, "Me and Kathy were dancing but then she went and danced with her mom because my feet hurt." Sam smiled at her and Chloe smiled back before asking, "Who was the lady and boy before? The ones who looked like wood fairies?"

Beside Sam Jack chuckled lightly before taking a drink to stop the laughter. Sam shook her head and answered, "Her name was Lya and the boy was Nafrayu. We meet them a few years ago and eventually made friends."

Chloe nodded and then asked, "Why do they look like fairies?"

This time Jack couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Sam gave him a stern look before she answered, "Because they live in a big forest they use the trees to make their jewelry."

Chloe nodded happily and then jumped down from Bill's knee and made her way back to the dance floor, towards where Kathy was dancing with Timmy and Charlie.

Jack leant close and whispered into her ear so only she could hear, "Good one Carter, I would have never thought of that."

Sam shrugged and then looked at Pauline as she asked, "Excuse me Sam but who are the two men over there with, I think he said his name was Teal'c?"

Sam followed her gaze and saw that Teal'c was standing with Bra'tac and Rya'c. She smiled at Pauline and said, "The younger one is Teal'c's son Rya'c and the older one is Bra'tac."

"Strange names," Nana said.

It was Jack who answered her. "There from Africa originally and Rya'c and Bra'tac still live there while Teal'c lives here although we do see the two of them occasionally."

Nana nodded but then frowned, "While that explains the strange clothes they are wearing." Bra'tac was wearing a hooded robe while Rya'c was wearing his normal outfit. "Why does Rya'c not live with his father?"

Jack and Sam shared a look, Jack clearly unclear of how to answer the question. "Because," Sam answered after a minute, "Rya'c stayed with his mother when Teal'c moved here. And although she unfortunately passed recently Rya'c decided to stay with Bra'tac and the others of their um tribe."

Nana seemed happy with the explanation, as did Bill and Pauline. Jack then looked over at Teal'c and saw that the three of them were looking in their direction. Jack nodded once before he turned to his family and said, "Now if you'll excuse us we haven't spoken to them yet."

He stood and offered Sam his hand, which she took, before pulling her out of the seat and to her feet. After she had rearranged her dress so that it sat properly the two made their way quickly across the room.

They got to the small group and Bra'tac greeted them with his normal, "Human." Before he grasped Jack's arm and said, "You are a great warrior O'Neill, I wish you long life."

He then released Jack's arm and took Sam's in the same iron grip. "You are also a great warrior Major and I wish you many children."

He dropped her arm and then Rya'c spoke. "The free Jaffa are happy for the two of you and Rak'nor sends his congratulations."

Jack and Sam smiled at the two of them. "Thank you," Sam said, "And thank you for coming today."

Bra'tac laughed once, "We would not miss the joining of two of the Tauri's greatest warriors."

They were suddenly interrupted by a tipsy Daniel and giggling Janet. The two were supporting each other and laughing together. Daniel pointed a finger at Jack and said loudly, "I know what you did. You aimed for us on purpose."

Jack mimed a shot to the chest, "I'm offended you could even think that Daniel." Sam giggled softly and Janet's eyes focused on her.

"Only you would have good enough aim to get me right at the back of the group, you know that right."

Sam couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing and said, "I think the two of you need to sit down for a little while before you both fall over. And when you've sobered up a little bit you can dance together again."

Janet and Daniel looked at each other and then Janet nodded, "That could well be a good idea Sam."

She led Daniel to an empty table and sat him in one of the seats before taking the seat next to him, moving them so close together that their knees were bumping each other. Jack and Sam watched them for a minute before looking at each other and smiled. "Plan complete and I'm going to go with a success as well," Jack said before biding a good bye to Teal'c, Rya'c and Bra'tac and leading Sam back to the dance floor.

Sam nodded, "Yep but only time will tell."

**For those who didn't recognize it the song was Greatest Day by Take That, I heard it and thought it fit so I used it.**

**Anyway, hoped you like it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so next chapter, hope you like it**

Hours later Sam was dancing one last time with a lagging Kathy. Mike and Mark had decided that it was time to go since all the children were beginning to lag; Minnie and Claire were actually asleep under one of the tables. As the song ended Kathy pulled Sam over to where Jack was stood, talking to Tony and Mary, and grabbed his hand before pulling the both of them towards where Mandy and Mark were dancing. Over his shoulder Jack apologized to his brother and sister before picking Kathy up and going to stand by Mandy and Mark.

Kathy looked at her mom and said, "Mommy, can I have the thingys?"

Mandy smiled at her daughter and opened her husband's jacket and putting her hand into one of the pockets and pulled out something which she then handed to her daughter. Kathy smiled and then looked at Jack and Sam saying, "I made you these and mommy helped too." She handed the two of them little knotted bracelets. "I picked the colours and the beads and them mommy helped me do the knotting."

Jack and Sam both took them and then smiled at the small girl, "Thank you Kathy."

Sam tied Jack's around his wrist and then he did the same for her. They smiled at the small girl and Sam said, "They're really pretty, thank you Kathy."

Kathy reached over from Jacks arms and gave Sam a hug and then hugged Jack too before asking, "Can you put me down now please Uncle Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Of course I can rugrat." He put her down and she jumped into her father's arms and snuggled into his shoulder, clearly tired.

Mark smiled down at her before turning his smile to his sister. "I think it's time to call it a night Sammie. The kids are obviously exhausted."

Sam nodded and Mark pulled her into a one armed hug, his other was supporting Kathy. "Congratulations," he whispered into her ear, "You seem happier than I have ever seen you."

Sam hugged him back then brushed a soft kiss into Kathy's hair and Mark's cheek before pulling away and turning to Mandy and giving her a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Mandy hugged her back, "Thanks for the invite. This has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Sam smiled, "Same here. I forgot how much fun the marines where when they'd been drinking."

The marines had indeed been drinking with Tony and Tom, who were both completely out of it and had had to be driven home by Meredith while Jasper was going to stay with Mary and Connor for the night and who had left at the same time. Nana, Pauline and Bill had also left at the same time, all of them having congratulated the happy couple and wishing them a good honeymoon.

Mandy nodded and smiled and then looked at Jack, "Congratulations."

He smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks for coming." He shook Mark's hand and they all made their way over to where Mike and Amy were sitting. Charlie and Tommy saw them walking and said goodbye to Rya'c, who they had made friends with quickly, and came over to their parents. The two were obviously getting tired but it was equally as obvious that they were determined not to sleep like their sisters. Mike and Amy both stood when they reached them and Mike gave Sam a hug before shaking Jack's hand. "Tonight was a lot of fun and the wedding was amazing although I didn't understand why everyone found your vows so funny," he said as he coaxed his daughters out from under the table.

Sam smiled at him, "Something to do with the work we do was all it is and you'd have to work here to understand it."

Jack suddenly burst out laughing and Sam followed his gaze. "He is so drunk," she said as they watched Janet support a wobbling Daniel over to the stage.

Jack nodded, "I'm just glad they're staying here tonight and that Cassie and Dominic managed to arrange a ride home with Dave Dixon and his wife." Jack and Sam had both taken a chance during the evening to get to know Dominic better and after Cassie had warned Jack that if he scared him off she would never talk to him again Jack had actually liked the boy, said he reminded him a bit of Daniel. Sam had agreed although she had added, "He's more of a mix of both you and Daniel."

They both turned back to the table and Sam smiled, "You can stay as long as you want but when you are ready to go give the base a call, the number is written on the white board in my office, and ask for General Hammond and either he or someone else will send someone over to drive you to the airport."

Mark and Mike both nodded but before they could say anything Jack and Sam had both turned away again and were giving Daniel and surprised look as the recognized the opening to the next song.

"Is that We Are The Champions?" Mike questioned them.

They both nodded and matching grins grew on their faces. "It's our team song, well more of a base favorite I guess, and Daniel obviously decided that it would be the perfect one to finish the evening with."

Mark, Mandy, Mike and Amy all shared a quick look before Mandy said, "Go and dance the two of you, we'll be here when you get back."

Sam and Jack both smiled before making their way over to the stage and helping Daniel down. Around the room everyone seemed to be gathering in small groups of four or five and as they watched Janet and Teal'c joined Sam, Jack and Daniel. They also noticed that Jacob was standing with Hammond and Walter while Bra'tac and Rya'c had retreated into the shadows. All the groups seemed to be made up of the people who worked at Cheyenne Mountain and they could see that peoples wives, husbands, partners and plus ones had also moved to the sides of the hall, it seemed that this song was just for the military personnel and the civilian scientists of the mountain complex.

On the stage the Simmons began to sing the words to the first verse.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

As Mark and the others listened everyone in the room joined in with the chorus.

_We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for false gods  
'Cause we are the champions of the world_

Mark noticed that they seemed to have changed a few of the words they were singing and raised his eyebrow at Mike who just shrugged and they all turned their attention back to the stage.

_I've taken my blows  
And my share of pain  
You brought me hope and everything that goes with it  
We thank you all_

_But it's no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

Then everyone joined in again.

_We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for false gods  
'Cause we are the champions of the world_

The song ended and a hush fell over the room and Mark noted that everyone how had been singing now had their hand over their heart and all seemed to be mouthing or muttering something. As he listened he heard the words, "Lost but never forgotten," before everyone broke away and the less drunk people started helping to pack everything up.

SG1 and Janet stood for a moment longer, of all the SGC they had seen the most death and destruction, and Janet had lost more than her fair share of patients, before they split up and moved away. Janet took Daniel by the arm and went and propped him up against the wall before helping with the clean-up. Teal'c went over to where Rya'c and Bra'tac were still standing and the three of them also chipped in. Sam and Jack made their way over to where her family was still sitting. As they drew closer he could see that the two had a sad look about them but as soon as he noticed it the look was gone and they were both smiling happily again.

They came to a stop in front of them as Sam said, "Thank you and sorry to keep you waiting."

Mark just shrugged then pulled his sister into a hug and then made way for the others to hug her too. She even got hugs off the sleepy children. Jack also received hugs off everyone. When the hugs had finished Sam gestured to an air man, who came over quickly, and said, "Can you see them to the surface please air man?"

Once he had nodded, and the three girls had all been picked up by their parents, Mark looked at his sister, "When you get back from you mysterious honeymoon make sure you give us a call."

Sam nodded and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Kathy who was in his arms. "I will. Have a good however long you stay. Just one thing though, can you keep the children out of the office, some of the equipment in there is very delicate."

Mark nodded, "Of course Sammie."

They all made their way over to the door and Sam saw Jacob move quickly over to meet them. From where they were neither Sam or Jack could hear what was being said but they guessed it was something about Jacob coming to see them in the week. Once the group had left Jacob came over to where Sam and Jack were still stood. "Come on kiddos, time to get you ready for you honeymoon. Janet and Daniel have left some clothes out for you in the locker rooms which are more suited for where you're going than dress blues and a wedding dress."

Sam and Jack both smiled and made their way to the lift. Jacob watched them go then walked over to where George was standing, overseeing proceedings. "They've just gone down George."

He nodded and then walked over to Teal'c and the other members of SG1, they all wanted to be there when Sam and Jack went to their mysterious destination.

**The song was We Are The Champions by Queen although I changed a few of the words just to fit in more with the SGC.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here's the next chapter. Took longer than I hoped to write it since I've done something to my wrist which has made typing painful. Anyway, hope you like it :D**

As the two got out of the lift and made their way down the corridor towards the locker rooms hand in hand. Once there they separated and went into the respective rooms. After a few minutes however Jack came through the door of the ladies, bag in hand. Sam smiled at him and he shrugged, "I know that there's no one else in here, there's no one due back any time soon and no one is down to go out until tomorrow morning," he said as he put the bag down beside Sam's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I never said anything Jack."

He kissed her back and then pulled away, "So what did Janet pick out for you to wear?"

Sam turned and picked up the clothes that Janet had left out for her. She was holding a light and airy top as well as a skirt. "What about you?" He held up the t-shirt and shorts Daniel had left him. Sam smiled, "So I'm guessing somewhere warm."

He laughed and then Sam turned her back to him, "Can you undo me?"

Jack smirked at her, "Although I prefer that statement with a little bit missing I think someone might come looking for us if we're too long."

Sam laughed as Jack helped her out of her dress. "So do you think anything will come of our little match making plan tonight?" she asked as she hung her dress up.

Jack put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder before answering, "I don't know, maybe, but I hope so."

Sam turned in his arms and pushed his jacket off his shoulders before starting on the buttons of his shirt. With each button she undid she placed a light kiss on his chest or at least she did until Jack cupped her face and kissed her properly, "That's enough of that if we want to get to the gate anytime soon."

Sam laughed again and pulled away before going over to her clothes and putting them on. Jack watched her for a few seconds before he undid the rest of his shirt and took it off. He dropped it on the floor and got rid of his trousers, which joined the shirt on the floor, and got into the clothes that Daniel had left out for him.

Sam shook her head and bent to pick up his dress blues and put them on a hanger beside her dress. Jack looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Carter, although I could have done it myself."

She shrugged, "But it would have taken longer." She picked up both hangers and went to the door, "Come on I need to put these in my lab so when Janet gets a chance she can take them home for us."

Jack took the hangers from her and put the clothes over his back before he grabbed the pack that had been in his locker for the last few months. Beside him Sam did the same and picked up the duffle bag from the bench. Jack then took her hand and they made their way towards her lab.

Once there Jack wouldn't let her in, just in case she got distracted, so he went in and hung her dress and his uniform from one of the filing cabinets and dropped the duffle bag underneath them.

He made his way back out of the room and put his arms around Sam's waist before lifting her lightly and spinning her in a circle, "I can't believe we're finally married and going on a month long honeymoon with no doohickeys for you to get distracted by."

She laughed and once he had put her back on her feet she kissed him lightly before grabbing his hand and starting towards the lift. They got out of the lift and Sam couldn't help it, she kept hold of his hand and started to run towards the gate room. Jack laughed and quickly drew level with her. Since they were still linked by their hands when Jack slid to a stop just inside the door Sam ran straight into his back. He laughed at her and then the two of them looked at what had caused him to come to such an abrupt halt. Jacob, Hammond and a few of their close friends were all stood in the gate room. Jack and Sam walked over to where Jacob and Hammond were stood and the two older men smiled at them.

Jacob then bowed his head and when it rose again his eyes glowed briefly before he spoke in Sel'mac's deep voice, "Congratulations, many of the Tok'ra also send their regards. I personally am glad that you finally got together; I was getting tired of Jacob moaning about the tension between the two of you."

Sam and Jack shared a look while Hammond laughed. Jacob ducked his head again, retaking control of his mouth and body. "For the record, I don't complain about anything to do with you two, I just accepted that this day would happen at some point in the future."

Sam dropped Jacks hand and hugged her father, "Whatever you say dad, and thank you Sel'mac."

She let go and took a step back. Jack retook her hand and then looked over at where Daniel was standing beside Janet and Teal'c. He smiled and said, "You're drunk Daniel."

The archeologist nodded, "Yes I am. Now go already will you, I want to go to bed."

Jack and everyone else laughed and Hammond looked up at the control room and said, "Dial it up Walter."

The gate started spinning and Hammond looked back at the newlyweds. "Did you really think we'd kill each other George?" Jack asked, referring to Hammond's speech at the reception.

Hammond nodded, "I've known Sam since she was a child and I'd read your file and spoke to some of your previous commanders so I knew the two of you were going to butt heads, especially since you weren't the biggest fan of scientists, but I also hoped that the two of you would trust each other. Apart you are brilliant officers but together you are some of the best."

They both smiled at their CO and then the worm hole engaged and everyone turned towards it. "So can we ask where we're going sir?" Sam asked.

Janet came over and shook her head, "No you can't, it's a surprise."

Her speech was slightly slurred and Jack couldn't help but smirk as he said, "I hope you and Daniel enjoy your hangovers."

Janet glared at him but then Hammond cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. "There's a little wood cabin hut thing about 500 meters to the left of the stargate in a clearing. The locals are looking forward to your arrival but you won't be seeing them until you go into the village." He handed Jack an IDC transmitter and a radio, "We'll check in once a week, just in case, so turn the radio on between 1300 and 1400 hours." Jack nodded and Hammond continued, "Janet and Daniel packed for you and your bags went through yesterday afternoon. We've also left you a P-90 and two zats, just in case."

Jack nodded again and Sam smiled at her dad and Hammond both giving them both a hug. Jack shook their hands then they both turned and said a quick goodbye to Janet, Teal'c and Daniel. They made their way to the top of the ramp where Jack turned and said, "See you in a month." As everyone waved and smiled he swept Sam off her feet, putting one arm under her legs, his hand going under her skirt and tracing small circles on thigh, while his other one supported her back. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both aware of someone taking a picture, which Sam made a mental note to get printed and put in her lab, before they kissed each other and Jack stepped through the worm hole.

On the other side of the wormhole Jack and Sam broke their kiss and looked around. Sam smiled before burying her head in Jack's next and whispering, "It's beautiful."

Jack kissed the top of her head and nodded, "Just like my wife."

He felt Sam laugh and began to walk in the direction that Hammond had said their hut was. As Jack walked they were both silent, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the silence. They came to the clearing and Jack stopped. Sam looked around and gasped, the hut was beautiful, it was a simple one storey wood affair but the front was covered in plant life and it looked like a cottage straight out of a fairy tale.

Jack carried her across the threshold of the hut and they both laughed out loud when they saw what was inside. It was one room with a fire place to one side and a bed taking up most of the rest of the space. Jack dropped Sam gently on the bed before turning and shutting the door. Once it was shut he turned back to Sam and smiled, "So Mrs O'Neill what can I get you?"

Sam laughed and stood. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before kissing him soundly, after a few seconds she pulled back and whispered, "I've got everything I need right here thanks."

He smiled back at her and went in for a kiss. After a few heated moments he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hand into his hair. He groaned as she started gently kissing and biting the side of his neck. He pushed her back against the wall and let his hands wander over her body, causing her skirt to ride up higher and higher with each pass. With one hand still wrapped in his hair she ran her other down his body and between them, feeling him through his trousers. He jerked slightly at her touch and she smirked against his lips. He pulled back and mock glared at her, "You Carter are a tease."

She just smirked again and recaptured his lips. He kissed her back and then moved away from the wall and carried her to the bed. He tripped over their bags and they both landed on the bed, Jack landing on top of Sam. He pushed himself up and looked down at her, "You ok?"

She nodded and started laughing lightly before pushing herself up to meet his lips. He kissed back and soon their clothes were off and around the room. They made sweet passionate love until they feel into an exhausted sleep wrapped up in each other.

**So the next chapter is probably going to be the last one for this story although I do plan on starting another one. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it and to anyone whose started reading it more recently.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is the last chapter, its shorter than the others but I hope you like it. I do plan on writing more for this series but first I want to finish off some of the others I have going at the moment.**

The next morning, when they finally woke up, they were still wrapped in each other's embrace. Sam brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it before whispering, "Is that your side arm I can feel sir?"

He laughed before kissing her shoulder and saying, "You know full well it isn't you tease."

"That's what I thought," Sam muttered before she flipped to face him and then moved to straddle his waist and bringing her lips down to meet his.

An hour later they finally decided to get out of the bed. Both naked as the day they were born they looked at the bags that they could see in the corner of the room. "This one's yours," Jack said, handing one to Sam.

She took it and smiled when she saw what was in it, "Yeah, it is." The bag was some summer dresses and some of underwear in it, although she did hope there were some shorts and t-shirts in there somewhere too.

Jack looked into another bag and growled, "Have you seen what Daniel packed me?"

Sam looked over his shoulder and laughed. The bag contained board shorts in all sorts of bright colours although she was glad to see that the t-shirts didn't match the shorts, they all seemed to be more Jack's style.

"This is so not funny," Jack said, scowling at the clothes, "Remind me to kill him when we get back."

Sam just shook her head and pulled out the bright coloured shorts and revealing some khaki's that were more like Jack, "See, he obviously doesn't have a death wish."

Jack just shook his head and looked over at Sam who was looking at a piece of paper in her hands. "What you got there Carter?" he questioned.

"It's a note from Janet and the others," Sam said before handing it to Jack. He took it and read;

_Hi guys_

_Hope you had a good first night (wink wink nudge nudge). Jack, Daniel says sorry about the shorts but Cassie thought it would be funny._

_Anyway, you're on P3X-595 and this time I don't really think it matter if you drink that drink Sam._

Jack looked up from the note and looked at Sam. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" she sighed.

Jack shook his head, "Probably not no." He went back to reading

_You know where the village is so when you need any food or anything they know you're here and should have provisions for you when you need them. _

_Also, try not to break each other too much_

They shared a smile before continuing

_Hope you have a good couple of weeks and that you don't get called back to the SGC._

_Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c_

_P.S. Hammond probably told you he would be checking in on Saturday's so please make sure you're decent._

Jack placed the letter in the top of his bag and turned to his wife, "So Mrs. O'Neill, since we won't get interrupted how about we do this." He lunged towards her and captured her lips with his and kissed her soundly before moving to kiss her neck and then down to her chest.

Sam moaned in pleasure before whispering, "You know what Mr. O'Neill, I like the way you think."


End file.
